El Sonido del Silencio
by LatexoHPo
Summary: <html><head></head>El General Ross cree que tiene por fin en sus manos a Bruce Banner y por lo tanto a Hulk. Pero los Vengadores no se lo pondrán fácil. Encuentran la manera de mantener seguro a Bruce, aunque ello conlleve un matrimonio fingido. Señoras y señores: ¡El Capitán América se casa!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel Comics y demás gente rica que se aprovecha de ellos. (_Yo también, pero yo no veo ni un peso_).

**Advertencias**: Esto será slash con todas sus letras. Pero sólo en los protagonistas y uno que otro personaje. También hay relaciones hetero.

—**El Sonido del Silencio**—

Intentaba tragar saliva, pero un horrible nudo se había instalado en su garganta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y finalmente soltó un gemido casi inaudible. Era consciente de que todos en la sala le miraban con intensidad, y era verdaderamente incómodo.

En la pantalla gigante, la sonrisa socarrona del General Ross parecía estar dirigida directamente hacia él. Los ojos pequeños y oscuros parecían mirarlo penetrantemente.

Había sido, simplemente, una pésima idea regresar a Nueva York. Ahora el escapar le sería más complicado que nunca. Todas las agencias gubernamentales, no sólo el Ejército, estarían tras él. Se estaba gestado una caza indiscriminada, no solamente contra Hulk, sino contra él, Bruce Banner.

—¿Alta Traición? ¡Pero de qué jodidos habla ese estúpido! Bruce no ha prestado servicio a otra nación en conflicto con América…

Bruce miró de soslayo a Tony, que se había puesto de pie apenas escuchó la declaración de Ross a la prensa. Y ahora despotricaba en contra de todo sistema de gobierno habido y por haber.

Bruce sonrió de medio lado. Al menos sabía que tenía el apoyo de Tony. Nadie más que Tony, con todo su dinero y poder, podría ayudarlo a huir y evitar que tomaran a Hulk como un arma o, no sabía si sería peor, poner en riesgo la integridad de sus compañeros.

—Debe haber alguna solución que no arriesgue más el estatus de Bruce— escuchó la voz de Pepper. —Alguna laguna jurídica, siempre las hay. Iré inmediatamente a hablar con Moore—. Tras esas palabras se levantó demostrando elegantemente su indignación y se marchó de la sala.

—Esto es sólo una excusa para que Ross tenga a Hulk, estoy segura. Con la disolución de SHIELD, probablemente se lo ofrecieron a este idiota a cambio de información. Si encuentra la manera de hacerse de Bruce (y por lo tanto de Hulk), todos estamos en la mira.

Natasha había hablado sin emoción alguna, pero Bruce estaba seguro que tras esa frialdad se escondía sincera preocupación.

—Necesitamos movernos, Tony. ¿Hay algún lugar dónde Bruce sea intocable?— preguntó Steve entonces.

—Ninguno en todo territorio nacional. Ya lo escuchaste, Cap. No hay forma de sacar a Bruce del país sin que en cada estado esté esperando alguien para detenerlo— respondió Tony.

Bruce frunció el ceño. Era como si todos se hubieran olvidado de su presencia. Aquello lo condenaba a él, ¿no? Pues bien, era hora de moverse y dejar que la noticia no le afectara tanto. Después de todo estaba más que acostumbrado a que todo, en algún punto, se fuera a la mierda.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó del sillón, se quitó las gafas y cuando captó la atención de todos, sonrió de medio lado.

—Así que es hora de decir 'adiós'. Realmente fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes y conocerlos, pero esto estaba previsto. Encontraré la manera de irme sin que ninguno de ustedes se vea involucrado…

Una serie de protestas lo acallaron.

—Doc.— se hizo escuchar Clint entre el mar de protestas. —Espero que no estés pensando en la posibilidad de lárgarte de aquí— levantó una mano cuando Bruce pretendía protestar otra vez. —Sí, seguramente podríamos encontrar la jodida manera de desaparecerte del mapa, pero no sin una buena cantidad de batallas que ahora mismo no podemos pelear por el bien de nuestra seguridad y el cambio que la desclasificación de SHIELD nos ha causado. Además, te necesitamos aquí. A ti y a Hulk.

Todos miraron al arquero con asombro tras esas palabras. Clint raramente mostraba ese grado de seriedad. Natasha tenía una ceja alzada, pero si se ponía atención a su rostro, se podría ver el atisbo de admiración en sus ojos. Steve le miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha; él tampoco dejaría que Bruce se marchara así sin más. Tony pretendía ocultar su sincero ataque de envidia (puesto que él iba a decir precisamente eso, quizá con algunas malas palabras, pero ero lo mismo). Bruce cerró la boca, incapaz de comprender del todo la honesta preocupación de Clint. Aún así…

—Tal vez sea lo mejor sacar a Bruce del país. Al menos por un tiempo, el necesario para contrarrestar la mierda de Ross.

Todos se giraron cuando escucharon la voz de James Rhodes. El hombre acababa de hacer su aparición en la sala del pent house en la torre Vengadores.

—Ross debe estar planeando cómo sacar a Bruce de aquí, sabe que darán pelea. La ley, desgraciadamente, cubrirá sus acciones. La orden llegó desde Washington y si nadie tiene un as bajo la manga, en pocas horas tendremos aquí al Ejército al completo para aprehenderlo.

—Rhodey, tú perteneces al jodido ejército…

Rhodey negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Tony.

—Mi cargo no es superior al de Ross, Tony. No puedo desobedecer una orden directa, por mucho que quisiera. Si comprometo mi estatus no podremos acabar con el alza de HYDRA. SHIELD ya cayó, si no seguimos protocolos, pronto lo hará el Ejercito.

—¿Cuál es el jodido plan, entonces? ¿Huir? ¿Simplemente huir?— exclamó Tony con un deje de desesperación. —En todo caso, tal y como dijo Clint, tendríamos que hacer un plan perfecto para lograr sacar a Bruce del país, sería un milagro que no tengamos que luchar, y todos sabemos las consecuencias de batallas innecesarias.

—No creo que salvar a Bruce sea una batalla innecesaria, Tony— replicó Steve con voz suave, pero un poco molesto. Él menos que nadie deseaba que Bruce tuviera que desaparecer de sus vidas, pero si eso era necesario para salvaguardar su integridad…

—Sólo vine a advertirles. Lo que planeen hacer, háganlo ya. La noticia me tomó por sorpresa y seguramente recibiré la llamada de los altos mandos para…

Efectivamente, el celular de Rhodey sonó en ese momento. El hombre de color se giró para atender la llamada con un poco más de privacidad. Tony apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Dejar que Bruce se fuera y ya? Además, Barton tenía razón. Necesitaban a Bruce, y necesitaban a Hulk.

Bruce bajó los hombros. ¿Por qué hacían las cosas tan difíciles? Alguna manera habría (siempre la había) de escapar. Claro que eso contaba algunas veces vidas ajenas, tal vez inocentes… Hulk no repararía en aplastar a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo…

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y la respuesta es no. Debe haber algún modo de solucionar esto.—le dijo Tony acercándose a él. Bruce negó con la cabeza, pero Rhodes volvió a hablar.

—Tienen hasta la media noche. Ross y sus hombres no pueden aparecer aquí antes de esa hora, y si no hayan a Bruce, comenzará la cacería. Todos los Estados han sido informados. Por las próximas ocho horas, la torre Vengadores es el sitio más seguro para Bruce— sentenció antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

—¿Qué hay de Thor? Tal vez pueda llevarse a Bruce a Asgard. Al menos darnos tiempo— sugirió Steve un poco acelerado.

—No hemos tenido contacto con él durante meses, Steve— respondió Natasha. —Ni siquiera sabemos cómo comunicarnos con él. Si pensamos en Thor, entonces rogemos porque esté al pendiente de nosotros y no en algún reino pateando traseros.

—Hulk podría deshacerse del Ejército…— murmuró Bruce. El corazón se le oprimía al pensar en utilizar a Hulk para escapar, pero si no había otro modo…

—¿En serio crees que Ross no tenga ya algo preparado para enfrentar a Hulk, Doc.?— inquirió Clint con sarcasmo. —¿Recuerdas el último pitazo de Rhodes? ¿"El arma anti-monstruos"? Seguramente encontró algo que pueda minimizar a Hulk en cuestión de segundos.

Bruce se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo, tratando controlarse. ¿Qué querían entonces? ¿Que dejara que se pusieran los trajes para defenderlo como si fuera una princesa en un castillo acorralada por un dragón? ¿No luchar?

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Siempre hayamos la solución, Bruce. No te preocupes— le dijo con una sonrisa preocupada.

Bruce resopló. Sólo esto le faltaba. Desde que SHIELD cayó todo había ido cuestabajo para los Vengadores. Sus archivos habían sido expuestos a la opinión pública, todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran, sus identidades, su armamento, su potencial… Eso los hacía vulnerables ante los enemigos. La mitad de la opinión pública estaba a su favor, la otra mitad clamaba sus cabezas ante la inseguridad de tener como "protectores" a un genio loco, a un par de asesinos, a un extraterrestre y a un monstruo de la rabia. El único que parecía seguir teniendo mucha simpatía entre la gente era Steve. Pero claro, Steve tenía un pasado heroico y si bien fue juzgado por un tiempo por culpa de HYDRA, las cosas seguían siendo positivas para él.

Tony ya estaba hablando con Pepper, preguntándole si había logrado comunicarse con Moore (el más capacitado entre su bufete de abogados y que había logrado sacarlo a él, a Tony, de ataques realmente virulentos tanto personal como profesionalmente). Bruce se habría reído de lo lindo si no se sintiera tan mierda. ¿Qué podía hacer un abogado -por mucho que fuera excelente en su campo- cuando Washington había declarado a Bruce Banner traidor y enemigo público? La gente todavía creía en el Ejército, era una lástima que también creyeran aún en alguien como Ross o Talbot.

Ante esos acontecimientos sólo quedaba un resultado: Bruce no era más un ciudadano estadounidense. Sería encarcelado por alta traición (quizá pena de muerte, cosa que -pensó con una sonrisa ensombrecida- nunca podría realizarse). No lo dejarían huir del país. Y ya puestos, ¿qué país aceptaría otorgarle asilo político dadas las circunstancias de su condición? Ninguno. Ya no era un anónimo en el mundo.

—¿Estás segura?— inquirió Tony con vehemencia en su celular, sacando a Bruce de su letargo. —¡Trae a Moore para acá! Quiero oírlo de sus labios.

Todos le miraron profundamente, pero Tony ya le estaba ordenando a JARVIS un sinnúmero de avisos legales, de la constitución, de leyes… ¿Acaso el abogado en realidad había encontrado algo para evitar lo inminente?

Media hora después Isaac Moore estaba en el pent house, con Pepper y Tony, enfrascados en una charla que le parecía a Bruce una absoluta y jodida pérdida de tiempo. Ya había pasado una hora del camino hacia el patíbulo. Quedaban siete.

Estaba de algún modo tranquilo. Si no encontraban nada viable, se dejaría llevar por Ross. No aceptaría una batalla… innecesaria, como bien había dicho Tony. Tampoco pensaba en arriesgar a sus compañeros. Si Ross pensaba tomar a Hulk como arma, entonces podría ir cavando su tumba, porque Bruce no lo permitiría, así le costara su cordura al comunicarse con su alter ego. Y si Hulk se viera reducido, si el maldito de Ross había encontrado la manera de deshacerse de él, entonces lo aceptaría con una gran sonrisa. Su tortura personal tendría fin.

—Bruce, ven acá. Encontramos algo— le dijo Tony de pronto. Bruce frunció el ceño cuando vio que Tony había sonado inseguro.

Pero Bruce no fue el único que se acercó al abogado y a la pareja. Steve, Clint y Natasha ya estaban rodeando la mesa llena de papeles y pantallas llenas de información legal.

—Señor Banner— comenzó el abogado en tono profesional. —Hemos hackeado la orden de aprehensión que Ross mostrará para intentar llevárselo. Tony está seguro de que este hecho no ha sido notado, ni lo será, por el Ejército. Así que, confiando en su palabra (Tony le miró con reproche), encontramos una laguna jurídica en el informe. Alta traición denota la expulsión del país en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor -el que estoy seguro que tomará Ross- la pena de muerte o la adición para ser sujeto de investigación y experimentación, como es su caso.

"Pero hay algo que se dejaron. Siempre hay algo— sonrió Moore. —La orden no toma en cuenta su situación legal como persona civil. Si todo sale de acuerdo a lo acordado, usted puede recuperar su estatus como ciudadano americano con un simple tramite. Si me lo permiten— agregó mirando a todos los presentes— me parece una falla imperdonable y por demás risible en nuestro sistema legal, pero que para efectos prácticos ahora nos será de mucha utilidad— concluyó sonriendo.

—¿Cuál es?— inquirió Natasha, ahora sí, mostrando su curiosidad.

Moore sonrió.

—Matrimonio.

Bruce tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio frente a él. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Casándose evitaría todo este lío? Debía ser una broma.

—No es una broma, Brucie— sonrió Tony, al parecer muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Bruce le miró nervioso. ¿Había hablado en voz alta? Pero cuando miró a los demás supo que no lo había hecho. Todos tenía la misma cara de incredulidad que él.

—Ahora, Moore puede hacer el proceso legal de un matrimonio con un ciudadano americano en un par de horas. Así que el tiempo es oro— dijo Tony. —Estaba pensando en Natasha como obvia candidata.

Natasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—Natasha es rusa— declaró Steve confundido. —No sé mucho de esto, pero un matrimonio con una extranjera no sería válido… creo— agregó mirando al abogado. Éste asintió.

—Natasha es ciudadana americana— declaró Clint. —Lo es desde que se casó con un americano.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Estás casada?— exclamó Tony indignado. —¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

—Estoy legalmente casada como Natalia Romanova— aceptó Natasha. —Esa información no puede ser hallada en los archivos de SHIELD. Algunas cosas no salieron ni saldrán a la luz. Así que, lo siento Bruce, no puedo ayudarte.

Bruce miró al techo. ¡Esto era una locura! ¡Por supuesto que no quería casarse! ¿En qué estaban pensando Tony con esa absurda pretensión?

—Ok… Bueno, entonces tal vez…— Tony se interrumpió para mirar a Pepper. Era la segunda candidata obvia, y sin embargo…

—Lo haré— dijo la pelirroja convencida, pero no miró a Tony mientras lo decía.

—Ni se te ocurra— la contradijo Bruce. Luego miró a Tony. —Esto es estúpido, Tony, no voy a casarme con nadie. Menos con Pepper, jamás les haría algo así a ustedes dos.

¡Claro que no! La relación entre Pepper y Tony estaba más sólida que nunca, jamás pensaría en casarse con ella, ni siquiera por salvar su propio pellejo.

—Entonces alguna de mis empleadas, hay muchas en ésta torre, ¿sabes?— contradijo Tony. Un pequeño atisbo de alivio se notó en su voz.

—¡No voy a meter en esta mierda a nadie inocente, Tony!— gritó Bruce desesperado. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—¿Qué demonios sugieres entonces, Bruce? Dejarte ir no es una opción, dejar que Ross haga de ti lo que quiera no es una opción. ¡Existe el divorcio, te enteras! Esto es solamente para sacarnos del apuro.

—La única persona con la quisiera casarme es la hija del hombre que quiere acabar conmigo, y en todo caso ignoro su paradero— dijo Bruce bajando el tono de voz. Si tenía que casarse, él estaría más que contento con que fuera con Betty. Pero tal y como había dicho, la mujer había desaparecido de su vida. Tampoco era una opción.

—¿Qué tal Lewis?— intervino Clint. Darcy estaba loca, pero ninguno dudaba que la amiga de Thor estaría dispuesta a ayudarlos. Además sentía una extraña fascinación por Hulk.

—Lewis está en Nuevo México, Clint— negó Natasha. —Para cuando llegue a Nueva York, Bruce estará en manos del Ejército.

Bruce se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿En serio pretendían forzar a alguien a casarse con él?

—¡Entonces se casa conmigo y ya!— exlamó Tony harto de la situación. Lo había dicho por puro enfado, pero miró a Moore. —¿Eso se puede? ¿Un matrimonio gay?

Moore lo pensó un momento, pero asintió casi enseguida, con el ceño fruncido.

—De hecho, eso podría ser más conveniente— declaró. —Un matrimonio gay sólo será legal en Nueva York y los Estados americanos que lo validan. El señor Banner tendría que permanecer en Nueva York, y por lo tanto sería intocable para el Ejército y áreas gubernamentales hostiles.

Tony hizo un ruido de satisfacción.

—Tony… no voy a casarme contigo— balbuceó Bruce increíblemente sorprendido. Un matrimonio en primer lugar, no lo quería. Un matrimonio gay, menos. Un matrimonio con su mejor amigo… ¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!

—Oye, no soy tan feo para que me rechaces así— dijo Tony con un puchero, fingiendo sentirse herido y ofendido. Aquella declaración rompió un poco el tenso ambiente. Todos rieron un poco, hasta Bruce soltó una risita nerviosa.—Pero si te vas a poner tus moños… ¿Qué tal Lególas?— propuso Tony un tanto nervioso, o tal vez sólo aliviado de no ser él la parte que comprometiera su relación con Pepper.

—Con gusto me casaría contigo, Doc.— sonrió Clint. —Pero yo ya estoy casado.

—¡¿Tú también?!— explotó Tony. —Oh, y ya sé: Romanoff es tu mujer, ¿no?—, agregó con sarcasmo. Pero pronto abrió la boca, porque ambos agentes estaban asintiendo.

—Fue una estrategia de SHIELD, Stark— dijo Natasha con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la cara de sus compañeros. —Nuestro matrimonio podría ser anulado, pero no tenemos tiempo.

—Tiempo— intervino Moore. —Nos queda poco— advirtió con seriedad.

—Dejemos de jugar y especular. Yo me casaré con Bruce— declaró Steve totalmente convencido. Al ver las caras de todos los demás, se encogió ligeramente de hombros. —Si es un matrimonio para mantener a salvo a un miembro del equipo no veo cuál es problema. Como dijiste, Tony, existe el divorcio. Y no me miren así, no vengo de la edad media, en mis tiempos ya había parejas homosexuales.

—Bien, no se hable más. Moore, arregla todo el papeleo. Pepper, una celebración pequeña, con los medios adecuados, tú me entiendes. Barton y Romanoff, serán los testigos. Yo seré el padrino. Bruce, Steve, aprovechen la siguiente hora para despedirse de su soltería— dijo Tony con alegría.

Pero Bruce seguía estático, parecía que se había enraizado en su sitio. Simplemente no podía moverse. ¿Él, Bruce Banner, casado con el Capitán América?

Definitivamente su vida era un circo, y uno lleno de frikis.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: _¡Hola, hola!_

_Llevo maquinando éste fic desde hace tiempo. Así que aquí está. Va con mucho amor a mis lectoras bonitas que me pidieron más de Steve/Bruce (¡Bendito American Pi!) Y a mí que ni me gusta… xD._

_El título tiene su razón de ser. Aunque probablemente debí pensar en algo menos críptico, pero bueno…_

_No tengo ni la más remota idea sobre leyes, y mucho menos estadounidenses. Pero es válido en un fic inventarse éste tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?… ¡¿VERDAD?! Ejem, así que lo importante es el casamiento entre nuestro adorable abuelo de apariencia veinteañera y nuestro sexy científico con problemas de ira. _

_Por cierto, y aunque el personaje de Bucky Barnes es complicado para mí, será importante para la trama. Así que sí tomo en cuenta El Soldado de Invierno._

_Gracias por leer. Y si tienes algo que comentar, por favor hazlo. No muerdo. No mucho._

_Besos!_

_Látex._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Muchas gracias por interesarse en esta historia =) Les dejo el capítulo: ¡La Boda!_

* * *

><p>Miró el reloj digital en su mesita de noche y no pudo evitar tragar en seco una vez más. La sorpresa inicial había pasado. Luego fue hilaridad. Se había reído hasta casi llorar, rogando que aquello fuera una broma muy pesada por parte de Tony. Pero luego de escuchar al abogado decir que mandaría llamar a un juez amigo suyo, eminencia —según él— en derecho civil para que llevara a cabo el matrimonio ante la ley, y luego de escuchar a Pepper decir que se comunicaría con el editor de una conocida revista de sociales, la comprensión le llegó atropellándolo como un tren a todo marcha.<p>

Iba a casarse. Con un hombre. No cualquier hombre. Con el Capitán América. Steven Rogers. Súper héroe. El más querido por el público. El más joven (si no se tomaba en cuenta su sueño de 70 años) de sus compañeros de batalla y amigos de vida…

Sabía que quizás estaba exagerando, por supuesto. Después de la… _boda_, esperarían a que el asunto fuera pensado con mayor detenimiento y encontrar una solución más conveniente. Como había dicho Tony, esto era para salir del apuro. Después un divorcio y como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿No era mejor arriesgarse a huir? No, objetivamente sabía que no. ¿Hubiera sido mejor cualquier chica que Tony hubiera podido conseguir? ¡Diablos! Tampoco. Nadie merecía sacrificar su estatus legal por culpa suya. Tampoco Steve. Pero el rubio había sonado tan decidido.

A veces Bruce no comprendía el grado de protección que Steve tenía. Siempre quería la mejor solución para los problemas, y mientras menos daño hubiera en el proceso, mejor. Era un buen chico. Bueno en extremo, pensó Bruce, y chico en extremo… Es decir, aunque el mismo rubio se considerara lo suficientemente maduro e incluso a veces se jactaba de ser el mayor de entre todos ellos, la verdad es que era todo lo contrario. No en estrategias ni combates, en eso Steve sí que tenía experiencia, pero la pura verdad es que no era más que un joven inocente que fuera de su vida como súper héroe era un muchacho que se sonrojaba al ver a las chicas en ropas ligeras que mostraba la televisión y que jamás entendía los descarados dobles sentidos de los que Tony se aprovechaba para burlarse de él.

Y ahí estaba el dilema. A pesar de todas las limitaciones que todos ellos tenían para aspirar a una vida lo más normal posible, suponía que quién tenía las mayores herramientas para lograr algo parecido era, precisamente, Steve. La tangible oportunidad de encontrar una mujer de la que se enamoraría y viceversa, quizá formar una familia… No que esto fuera un impedimento para ello. Pero era claro que esa… _boda_, tendría que ser gritada a los cuatro vientos para acallar toda especulación y enfrentarse a Ross. En conclusión: él y Steve, en unas horas, estarían dándole al mundo algo más para ser juzgados. Estaban a punto de gritarle al mundo que el Capitán América era homosexual y por eso se casaba con él, el monstruo al que la mayoría temía. Eso bajaría los bonos de Steve frente a la opinión pública.

Era claro que muchos especularían y llegarían a la conclusión de que sería un matrimonio a todas luces por conveniencia. Ross lo tendría más que claro. Pero de todas formas afectaba la imagen de Steve… Comprometía un futuro para el rubio.

¿Cómo es que su vida, cuando ya estaba algo estable, daba un giro tan atroz? Siempre había sido así y al parecer no había remedio.

Se levantó de la cama y aún con la bata de baño y el pelo mojado por la reciente ducha, se miró en el espejo. _¿Qué hiciste, Banner?_, preguntó a su reflejo, _¿Qué hiciste tan malo en tu otra vida que ahora pagas con creces?_

—¡Bruce! Tengo el traje listo.

Bruce largó un suspiro audible y se giró para mirar a Tony. Su amigo había entrado apurado a su habitación, depositando un elegante traje negro sobre la cama.

—Tony, aún creo que podemos hallar otra solución…

Tony le miró de reojo mientras sacaba la camisa blanca.

—Ni hablar.

—Tony…

Al fin su amigo lo miró a los ojos, preocupado por el tono cansino de su hermano de ciencia. Se acercó a él y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Es sólo una boda, Bruce. Nadie te va a pedir que finjan dentro de estas paredes. No es necesario que le tomes de la mano o cumplas sus "deberes maritales". Para el mundo Rogers y tú serán un matrimonio. Dentro de ésta torre, seguirán siendo los compañeros de siempre. No veo por qué estás dramatizando tanto.

—El matrimonio será legal— dijo Bruce casi en un murmullo.

—Sí. También el divorcio una vez que consigamos limpiar tu nombre y, personalmente, haberle pateado el trasero a Ross. Y no digas más— agregó el millonario al ver la protesta en los labios de Bruce—. Queda poco tiempo y antes de media noche tienes que estar casado….

Tony quiso hacer una broma sobre la Cenicienta (por aquello de la media noche), pero al ver el rostro de Bruce, decidió mejor quedarse callado. A decir verdad a ninguno le estaba sentando nada bien esta apresurada decisión. Pero era lo que tenían, y si todos cooperaban, mejor.

—Ahora, ese bonito traje no se pondrá solo. Iré a revisar que todo esté bien— concluyó Tony antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

**ooooo**

Steve traía el impoluto y elegante traje azul cielo que Pepper le había conseguido ya puesto. Se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, mordiéndose los labios y pensando si todo esto no era una locura.

Por supuesto, había dicho sin mayor empacho que él se casaría con Bruce. Y aún seguía convencido de ello. Si una boda legal evitaría a Bruce volver a huir (con nefastas consecuencias), o peor aún, que lo encarcelaran, lo tomara como sujeto de investigación gubernamental o cosas peores, entonces no había nada que pensar.

Lo que lo tenía nervioso era el hecho en sí. Una boda. Con Bruce Banner.

Hace muchos años, antes del suero, Steve había pensado que nunca tendría la oportunidad de casarse. Francamente nadie se había acercado a él con intenciones románticas, y él tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo. En primera porque era consciente que su salud mermaba su aspecto y siempre había sido más bien tímido y muy corto de conversación, apocado y aburrido.

Cuando la guerra se desató, dejó de pensar en esas cosas. Él no había nacido para bodas o romances o cosas así. Luego vino el suero y su incursión a la guerra, si bien al principio como un mono bailarín, pronto se enfrascó en lo más cruel y deshonroso que toda lucha desencadenaba.

Y entonces llegó Peggy Carter a su vida. La había amado, sí. Aún se preguntaba de qué modo. Peggy había sido maravillosa, nunca dejó de serlo.

Antes de caer al mar, cuando lo inminente estaba por ocurrir, mientras la voz de Peggy le suplicaba que no se sacrificara así… Steve tuvo un pensamiento fugaz: si salía de esa, regresaría y llevaría a Peggy a bailar, tener más citas, conocerla mejor… y si todo salía bien, quizá le propondría matrimonio en un futuro. Futuro que nunca llegó, al menos no el que pensaba.

Y sin embargo, antes de estrellarse finalmente, hubo alguien más que ocupó su mente junto a la imagen de Peggy. Pero era consciente entonces que con esa otra persona nunca podría haber nada como un romance o mucho menos una idea tan descabellada como una boda.

Steve se mostró francamente sorprendido cuando descubrió la mentalidad de ésta época. El siglo XX había dado pasos agigantados hacia la igualdad y equidad. Si bien aún había racismo, xenofobia, homofobia y todas las fobias contra sus semejantes que se le ocurrieran, al menos eso ya no era tan condenable. En sus tiempos era un pecado horroroso por el que estabas condenado al infierno. Ahora era sólo una lucha por los derechos civiles y humanos.

Y ahí estaba. Steve Rogers en el siglo XXI. A punto de casarse con el Doctor Banner. Estrategia, sí. Pero eso no quitaba que tendría que dar la cara a los medios y decir lo que hasta él consideraba tiempo atrás algo aberrante y vergonzoso: que era homosexual.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó abrazando afectuosamente al hombre que se internaba en la habitación.

—Hermano, esta ha sido la noticia más grande y sorprendente que he recibido en toda mi vida. No pensaras que iba a perdérmelo, ¿verdad?— dijo sonriente, aunque un poco confuso, Sam Wilson.

—¿Natasha?— inquirió Steve separándose de su amigo.

—Sí. Me habló hace una hora. Me dijo que trajera mi oscuro trasero a la torre Vengadores, con un traje formal y me preparara para ser tu padrino en tu boda civil— explicó Sam mostrando un portatrajes.

—¿Sólo eso te dijo?— preguntó Steve nervioso. No sabía que reacción podría tener Sam al saber con quién se casaba.

—Si estás preguntando si ya sé que el afortunado es cierto Doctor verde, sí. También me lo dijo. Ahora quiero saber exactamente por qué— habló Sam cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de franca curiosidad mientras se adentraba por completo a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama—. Quiero decir, en cuanto vi la rueda de prensa con Ross me supuse que harían algo al respecto. No me sorprendió la llamada de Natasha, lo que me sorprendió es la decisión que tomaron. ¿Te obligaron?

Steve sonrió ante la evidente preocupación de su amigo. Le debía mucho a Sam y lo apreciaba demasiado a pesar de haberle conocido no hace mucho tiempo. Era ese tipo de amistades que dejan huella, como la había dejado… No importaba. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—En realidad fue mi decisión. Lo de ser yo el que se casara con Bruce— explicó sin mirarlo. Cuando Sam no dijo nada, se giró a verlo—. Es la única opción que tenemos para que Ross no se lo lleve, y ni hablar de intentar desaparecerlo. Una boda, según entendí, le devolverá su estatus como ciudadano americano por derecho civil. Lagunas jurídicas, no las comprendo muy bien. Las leyes han cambiado un poco desde que volví.

—Entiendo eso— respondió Sam sin eliminar la arruga en su entre sus cejas—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no eligieron a alguna mujer…

—El abogado de Tony dijo que sería más conveniente un matrimonio gay— interrumpió Steve con suavidad, sin entrar en detalles de que las primeras opciones habían sido mujeres—. Así Bruce sólo podrá quedarse en Nueva York y Estados en los que nuestro matrimonio sea válido. Eso nos garantiza que podrá permanecer aquí sin que Ross lo moleste.

Sam suspiró profundamente, pero dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí comprobé que todas las historias que se contaban de ti eran ciertas. Pero ahora sé que eres mucho mejor persona de lo que esas historias cuentan—. Steve sonrió abiertamente a su amigo, un poco afrentado por el hálago—. Tienes mi apoyo. Aunque no quiero que me pidas consejos sobre la noche de bodas, no tengo ni la más peregrina idea de cómo es hacerlo con un hombre.

—¡Sam! ¡Esto es serio! Te aseguro que Bruce y yo no… nosotros no… ¡Esto es sólo para mantenerlo seguro!

Sam comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando casi sintió el ardor en la cara de su amigo.

—¡Calma!— exclamó entre risas— Lo sé, sólo quería molestarte un rato. Entiendo que es un estratagema para mantener a tu equipo unido— agregó más serio—. ¿Pero estás consciente de que esto saldrá a la luz? ¿Estás consciente de que todo el mundo sabrá que te casarás con un hombre? Y no hablamos de cualquier hombre…

—Sam— interrumpió Steve—, no me importa. Quiero que Bruce esté seguro… por nosotros. Por los Vengadores. Son mi familia. Tú también. Y no quiero perder eso, no quiero perder nada más.

Sam se limitó a sonreír con afecto. Por supuesto que sabía que a Steve todavía le afectaba mucho todo aquello que dejó atrás, a la gente que amaba. Habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocerse durante la convalecencia de Steve después de la caída de SHIELD, y entendía perfectamente lo que era perder a quiénes amas. Su amigo tenía ahora una familia, más allá de ser un equipo de combate; y se sentía muy honrado al ser considerado parte de esa familia.

**ooooo**

—Te ves muy hermosa.

Natasha sonrió a Bruce con dulzura mientras ella le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. Era un gesto un tanto extraño en ella, pero Bruce había aprendido a conocer muchos secretos de sus compañeros. Tasha no era sólo una ruda y fría ex asesina y espía. Era un ser humano. Como todos ellos. Hasta él, Bruce, lo era. Al menos la mitad de él lo era. Por eso ahora mismo estaba muy agradecido con su amiga pelirroja.

—Lamento no haber podido ser yo. Al menos no te sentaría tan raro, ¿cierto?— preguntó ella terminando su labor.

Bruce miró el vestido negro en que la mujer estaba enfundada. Era cierto, se veía francamente hermosa y provocativa; como siempre. Sin embargo, si Bruce lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Natasha más allá de camaradería. En realidad, no había visto a mujer alguna con ninguna clase de intención sexual desde hace siglos. Quizás era que comprendía que nunca iba a tener eso de nuevo, y contaba también que guardaba un profundo respeto a sus recuerdos con Betty.

—No me queda nada más que resignarme, ¿no? Nunca obtendré lo que quiero—. Antes de que Natasha abriera la boca para refutar eso, Bruce se adelantó—. Lo que me sienta raro es que estés casada con Clint y que no nos lo hayan dicho. No se sorprendan cuando Tony los interrogue con lámpara en mano y actitud amenazadora. Ahora está ocupado con esta mierda de Ross, pero no dudes que lo hará.

—Sé que lo hará—. Natasha se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca—. En realidad no es que Clint y yo planeamos que fuera un secreto. Simplemente nunca ha sido importante para nosotros. Necesitaba la ciudadanía americana para facilitar las cosas cuando me uní a SHIELD, eso es todo. No somos una pareja ni nada de eso. Y ha ayudado en algunas ocasiones, en las misiones.

—Entonces no deberá ser tan difícil casarme— comentó Bruce con voz baja—. Si ustedes lo hicieron…

—Es diferente, Bruce— contradijo Natasha, con su habitual seriedad—. Estamos hablando del Capitán América, y estamos hablando de que la noticia saldrá por todos los medios una vez se haga legal.

—Genial. Sólo lograré llamar más la atención con mi nuevo y flamante marido— comentó Bruce y soltó un escalofrío cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Has soportado cosas peores— concluyó Natasha antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse.

Bruce se quedó más sorprendido aún. Natasha nunca besaba a nadie (o eso creía él).

**ooooo**

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la noche. ¿Cómo es que cuatro horas se habían pasado como si fueran cuatro segundos? Bruce no podía entenderlo.

JARVIS le había informado que todo estaba listo y lo esperaban en el salón del pent house.

Bruce tuvo que respirar profundamente muchas veces, recordando los ejercicios para mantenerse en control. Pero eso no evitaba que sus manos temblaban como una hoja y sintiera los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo que prefería no tener.

No entendía del todo su nerviosismo. Bueno, sí lo entendía. Pero no debía ser tan notorio… aunque era absurdo. Todo era tan absurdo. ¿Tendría tiempo de transformarse y dejar que Hulk le llevará muy lejos?

En el camino al salón se permitió mirar a través de uno de los ventanales del pasillo. De inmediato comprendió que no le quedaba opción. El Ejército estaba ahí, rodeando la Torre. Si no habían actuado era porque todavía tenían que seguir protocolos. El gobierno, y por lo tanto el Ejército, habían sufrido un golpe bajo cuando se descubrió que una organización como HYDRA estaba en alza otra vez. Debían ser cuidadosos.

—No se atreverán hasta el primer minuto de mañana.

Bruce se giró para ver a Tony, vestido elegantemente y luciendo muy cómodo. Era muy normal ver a Tony vestido así, cuando iba a cócteles, reuniones o fiestas. Era como un segundo traje para él (después de Iron Man). No para Bruce, que sentía que hasta los calcetines finos le picaban.

Una triste sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Bruce y Tony correspondió con otra más alegre, para darle ánimos.

—Cualquiera diría que estás en camino a la horca— comentó el millonario acercándose a Bruce para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a su destino inmediato—. Vamos, no es tan malo.

—Si el Ejército de Ross no me mata, entonces lo hará el ejército de fanáticas del Capitán América.

Tony se detuvo y tornó a mirar a Bruce. Y de pronto estalló a carcajadas, muy aliviado de que, en medio de todo esto, su amigo todavía pudiera hacer una broma.

Bruce sonrió también, sólo un poco. La decisión ya estaba tomada y si él lo tomaba a la ligera, entonces no tendría que ser tan difícil.

—Ya encontraremos la manera de salvarte de ese ejército. Ahora es momento de que les des lo motivos. Rogers se ve bien, es bueno verlo en un traje moderno y no con sus ropas de abuelo.

Bruce negó con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Tony hasta el salón. Bruce no puso atención a nada más que a Steve. Vaya, Tony tenía razón. Steve de verdad se veía bien en ese traje azul, destacando el color de sus ojos y el rubio de sus cabellos. Y entonces Bruce pensó que necesitaba un buen golpe por detenerse en detalles como esos justo antes de casarse para salvar su trasero.

**ooooo**

Steve miraba confundido a su alrededor el cambio que había sufrido el salón del pent house. Lo único que quedaba reconocible eran los sillones. Los cuadros, las finas figuras de porcelana, los escabeles y mesitas habían desaparecido. No había adornos en especial ni nada que hiciera parecer que eso era una boda. Excepto por el pequeño estrado enfundado en un manto blanco y los libros del juez, que ya estaba de pie junto a Moore, y por la mesa donde había una botella enfriándose y varias copas de cristal junto a algunos bocadillos. A veces Steve pensaba que Virginia Potts podía hacer magia de verdad.

Natasha y Clint estaban a un costado del estrado, hablando entre ellos. Pepper hablaba con el juez y el abogado, quizás ultimando detalles. Sam ya picoteaba los bocadillos sin reparo. Los dos periodistas que cubrirían la nota (un reportero y el fotógrafo) estaban apartados, con una actitud bastante seria para tratarse de una situación como esa, pero no perdían detalles y ya se habían escuchado algunos flashes. Y él, Steve, estaba en un trance que no podría explicarse a sí mismo.

De pronto escuchó una carcajada, y entonces aparecieron al fin Tony y Bruce. Un Bruce que se veía francamente sorprendente con ese traje de etiqueta. Steve nunca lo había visto vestido tan elegantemente, y concluyó que le sentaba bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Bruce fue el primero en desviar la mirada. Steve habría querido sonreír para darle a entender que estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto. Entendía que si para él era difícil, para Bruce debía ser estratósfericamente peor. No había sido su decisión.

—Muy bien, estando los interesados presentes, les voy a pedir, damas y caballeros, que ocupen sus lugares junto a los contrayentes— habló el juez en tono profesional y parco.

Steve tomó su lugar frente al pequeño estrado mientras los demás se acomodaban. Clint, Natasha y Sam de un lado, y Pepper y Tony del otro, junto a Bruce.

Bruce sintió de pronto sus pies de plomo. Logró llegar junto a Steve de puro milagro, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Era la profunda vergüenza de que esto estuviera sucediendo, y la pena que le causaba que Steve se vieran tan directamente relacionado con ello.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche en punto, el juez comenzó a leer la carta que lo uniría a Steve Rogers quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

—Señoras y señores, estamos aquí reunidos para la celebración de un acto jurídico como es el contrato matrimonial del señor Robert Bruce Banner y el señor Steven Grant Rogers, sean todos bienvenidos.

Después de eso Bruce sintió que algo le había tapado los oídos o le había estropeado el cerebro, porque no entendió nada de lo que siguió. Logró hilvanar algunas oraciones (_los contrayentes han de respetarse mutuamente bla bla bla… Los contrayentes están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente bla bla bla…_)

—… ¿Señor Robert Bruce Banner?

Bruce salió de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba con urgencia. Luego vio al juez, que lo veía directamente.

—Señor Banner, ¿conciente el matrimonio con el señor Steven Grant Rogers?— inquirió el juez, y por su expresión, Bruce dedujo que no lo hacía por primera vez.

Tragó en seco y finalmente asintió. Sin pensarlo más. Sólo asintió.

Luego fue el turno de Steve, que tampoco dudó. Fue el turno de la alianzas… ¿de dónde salieron y por qué les quedaron perfectas? Bruce no lo supo tampoco, sólo supo que la mano le temblaba horriblemente al poner el anillo en el dedo de Steve, y otro tanto más cuando éste se lo puso a él. El juez siguió con la perorata y finalmente les instó a firmar el acta matrimonial. Bruce estuvo seguro que ese garabato que había escrito no se parecía mucho a su firma en realidad.

Firmaron los testigos. Firmó el juez. Y estaba hecho.

—Así pues, y con su consentimiento, y en virtud de las facultades que me han sido otorgadas, los declaro desde este momento un matrimonio legal— concluyó el juez—. Ahora pueden besarse.

Y ahí sí que Bruce estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El juez había dicho aquello con monotonía, como un mantra que había repetido infinidad de veces, incluso volvió la mirada al acta sin esperar ver que se besaran.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento, el ambiente tenso era palpable, y cuando los flashes de la cámara se escucharon, Steve salvó la situación. Abrazó a Bruce ligeramente, y susurró en su oído:

—No es necesario…

Bruce sólo pudo devolver el abrazo. Pero sabía que estaban siendo fotografiados, y sabía que aquello tenía que parecer real, al menos lo más real posible. Así que se armó de valor y subió el rostro para rozar sus labios con los de Steve. No fue un beso en sí, fue una caricia, y agradeció que justo en ese momento le cegara la luz de la cámara del fotógrafo. Eso sería suficiente.

Tony comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo, pronto se le unió Sam. Los demás también, pero fue un aplauso corto, respetuosos de lo que sus amigos sentían en ese momento. Para ellos no era motivo de celebración.

Steve y Bruce se separaron, sin mirarse. El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo con una sonrisa abochornada, y Bruce no supo cómo seguía vivo y siendo él mismo, no cuando sentía su corazón desbordarse de miedo y vergüenza.

Fue entonces que vio cómo Moore se acercaba a Tony y a Pepper para seguir con la farsa, siendo lo más discretos posibles cuando los reporteros seguían ahí, haciendo fotos uno y el otro escribiendo en su dispositivo digital.

Sam fue el primero en acercarse al nuevo matrimonio y felicitarles. Luego lo hicieron los demás. El juez se marchó, Moore le siguió diciéndoles que debía ir a constar el matrimonio al Registro Civil cuanto antes.

Los reporteros no se habían ido, y sin duda era molesta su presencia, pero necesitaban quedarse para atestiguar lo seguía. Así Bruce siguió con la farsa y aceptó la copa ofrecida y si no se la bebió de un trago fue para que no se notara su turbación.

Se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado de Steve, y Steve hacía lo propio. Ninguno se había atrevido a mirarse fijamente después de ese roce de labios.

A las once de la noche, Moore regresaba asegurando que todo estaba en orden, y avisando que había visto a Ross entre las camionetas del Ejército.

Y sólo pasó una hora más para que llegara el inevitable enfrentamiento.

—Señores— anunció JARVIS—. El General Ross pide audiencia con el Doctor Banner.

—Al parecer quiere aparentar una educación que no tiene— dijo deseñosamente Tony—, dile que puede pasar, pero solamente él. ¡Ah! Y dile que estamos celebrando, que sólo tiene quince minutos.

Bruce cerró los ojos un momento, y lo abrió cuando sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro. El rubio le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Vale, pues a esperar lo que tenga que decir el horrendo de Ross... creo que no le gustará lo que se encontrará ; )_

_Alex: Gracias, guapo! Espero que te guste éste nuevo capítulo. Sobre Bucky... pts! No puedo negarlo toda la vida, pobre jijijiji. Bss!_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. ¡Los quiero!_

_Látex._


	3. Chapter 3

**o**

**o**

**o**

Thaddeus Ross no era conocido como "Thunderbolt" por nada. Tenía una fama muy bien ganada, y era algo que le fascinaba. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas ante la perspectiva de atrapar al monstruo que hirió a su hija, y al hombre por el que ella le despreció.

Se supo ganador de una batalla cuando, tras lo sucedido en Nueva York y más recientemente la caída de SHIELD (organización con la que el Ejército había estado en conveniente alianza), fue llamado para formar la división contra los que se consideraban amenazas mundiales. Poco sabía Ross sobre HYDRA y su inminente infiltración a todos los niveles gubernamentales, y poco le importaba. A él sólo le importaba que tenía la venia para encontrar y cazar a Bruce Banner y a su monstruo.

Era consciente de que la bestia verde no sólo había acabado con Abominación y después "salvado el mundo" junto a los llamados Vengadores, también sabía que había mucha gente que si bien le temían al gigante, también estaban a favor de tener héroes que protegieran la Tierra de las recientes guerras alienigenas.

Lo suyo no era el controlar a esos héroes (tal y como había sido la orden de Washington). No, lo suyo era una afrenta personal contra Banner. El Banner que lo había distanciado de su única hija, el Banner por el que ella le había dicho que no quería volver a saber nada de él y que nunca más la considerara como su sangre. Una afrenta personal que había sido alimentada durante los últimos dos años, en los que vivió retirado de su cargo y reducido a tareas de escritorio en el Pentágono.

Los últimos acontecimientos habían dado un giro a su vida; el cargo le fue devuelto siendo que él ya había enfrentado anteriormente a Banner y su monstruo, y por su puesto, con las buenas referencias de su amigo, el General Ryker, y de Talbot, su segundo al mando.

Le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al fin había logrado tener en sus manos la orden de aprehensión contra Bruce Banner, cuyas cláusulas le daban vía libre para experimentar con él y quizá, si todo iba bien, comenzar la segunda generación de súper hombres, utilizando a Banner como primer y único sujeto de investigación.

El proyecto "súper soldado" murió cuando el mismo Washington protegió a Steven Rogers, pero con Banner sería diferente. Ross tenía altas expectativas. Sin embargo, y era algo que le pateaba el hígado, no podía hacerse de Banner tan fácilmente. Sabía que un secuestro sería imposible, mucho menos cuando Banner volvió a Estados Unidos para permanecer en la llamada Torre Vengadores, la cual seguramente tendría una seguridad impecable tratándose de Anthony Stark. Así que lo más efectivo fue apelar a los altos mandos de Gobierno y Militares: Bruce Banner y su monstruo serían de su propiedad con una excusa medianamente plausible: alta traición.

Las cosas sería sencillas y a su modo. Ni Banner ni ninguno de sus amigos fenómenos serían capaces de evitar un edicto militar. La política convenía en algunos casos. Y si le hacían frente, todos los demás serían declarados de la misma manera por complicidad. Los tenía acorralados.

Por todo eso, Thaddeus Ross se vio un poco sorprendido cuando pidió acceso a la torre Vengadores y nada le impidió el paso. No era idiota, y no por nada tenía el puesto que tenía, pero ni Stark podría impedir que se llevara a Banner, porque él estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad, incluso para Banner siendo la bestia.

Cuando entró al Pent House, seguido de Talbot (no pensaba adentrarse sin un mínimo de apoyo a pesar de que le fue informado que solamente podía pasar él) se quedó de a cuadros cuando vio la sonrisa autosuficiente de Anthony Stark recibirlo.

—General Ross, cuánto tiempo… Me alegra verlo sano y con su cargo restaurado— habló Tony, con una copa en la mano—. Por favor disculpe que no le hayamos enviado invitación, pero todo sucedió tan rápido. ¡Ah! Los enamorados; apenas ven oportunidad y hacen todo para estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

—Evita las payasadas, Stark. ¿Dónde está Banner?— preguntó Ross mirando a los presentes, todos con trajes elegantes— Si lo has escondido te aseguro que tú y tu panda de fenómenos…

—General Ross, olvida que está en propiedad ajena, y que es de pésima educación insultar al anfitrión.

Ross entrecerró los ojos cuando vio por fin a Bruce Banner. Parecía más cansado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero eso fue años atrás, en el Harlem.

—Robert Bruce Banner— habló Glenn Talbot poniéndose a un lado de Ross—, queda arrestado en nombre del Gobierno estadounidense por la consigna de Alta Traición…

—Espera, espera, mi amigo— interrumpió Tony alegremente. Clint, Natasha, Sam y Pepper se habían acercado sutilmente a Bruce, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el General—. Podríamos fácilmente perder valioso tiempo en escuchar tu aburrida orden de aprehensión, pero Bruce tiene que marchar a su luna de miel y pues…

—No sé de que estás hablando, Stark— dijo Ross cuando Talbot se quedó de una pieza ante la interrupción—. Pero ninguna de tus estrategias circenses impedirá que me lleve a Banner. Tienen que acatar la ley si no quieres que tu palacio sea derribado por mis hombres. No me importan las pérdidas que eso podría ocasionarte, ni al gobierno.

—Por supuesto, Ross— habló Natasha, con los brazos cruzados y mirando peligrosamente al General. Nunca lo había tenido cerca, pero lo odiaba de igual modo—. Si tienes las agallas de enfrentarte a una demanda que no sólo te perjudicará a ti, sino al Ejército por entero. No hablemos del Pentágono, sería muy deshonroso para ellos.

—El Pentágono expidió la orden de aprehensión…

—Sólo que el Pentágono se equivocó— fue el turno de Clint.

—Mira Ross— siguió Tony—, hagamos esto fácil para ti y para nosotros. Tienes dos opciones: te llevas a Bruce y no sólo quedarás en ridículo tú y el Gobierno, también darán libre acceso a las acciones de HYDRA. O bien, puedes irte por donde viniste y estamos.

Ross apretó los dientes.

—¡Mayor Talbot! ¡Arreste a ese hombre ahora mismo!— exclamó harto de ese estúpido juego.

—Si te mueves un centímetro en contra de Bruce, hijo, lo pagarás muy caro— habló por primera vez Steve, a quien Ross no había visto por tener en primer plano a Stark. Ahora el rubio se posaba junto a Bruce.

—Pero…

—No balbuceés, Ross— sonrió Tony de nuevo—. Tú hiciste tu jugada, nosotros la nuestra. Te olvidaste del estatus de Bruce como persona civil. Él es ahora, de nueva cuenta, un ciudadano americano. Y no sólo eso, está protegido por los más básico derechos civiles. Carta de Derechos, enmieda IX.

—Nada puede devolverle la ciudadanía si ha cometido Alta Traición— declaró Talbot, y en un movimiento repentino metió su mano bajo su chaqueta militar.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero fue Steve el que se precipitó hasta el Mayor.

—Si intentas algo, saldrás de aquí en una mortaja.

—Tranquilicémonos— dijo Ross cuando sintió el miedo de Talbot. No era el momento de jugar su última carta. Rogers era peligroso, todos ellos lo eran—. No he escuchado lo que tiene que decir Banner para defenderse— agregó mirándolo directamente—, aunque no me sorprende. Siempre fuiste un cobarde.

Fue entonces que Bruce salió de su momentáneo letargo. Todo el día había estado en constante estrés para controlarse. Ver a Ross después de tanto tiempo le había dejado impávido, pero oírlo atacarlo verbalmente le quitó todo atisbo de mutismo. Dio un par de pasos para adelantarse a sus amigos que parecían protegerlo como si él no fuera capaz de ello por sus propios medios. Él consintió la farsa, y él tenía que seguirla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Ya escuchó, Ross. No opondré resistencia si quiere llevarme, pero tendrá que atenerse a los resultados. ¿Doctor Moore? ¿Podría explicarle al General Ross cuál fue su error?— pidió al abogado, que hasta el momento no había dado señales de vida, divertido ante los acontecimientos.

Issac Moore carraspeó y dijo lo que tenía que decir. Bruce estaba protegido bajo las leyes de Nueva York por contrato matrimonial. Y no había nada que pudiera deshacerlo.

—¿Matrimonio?— se burló Ross cuando el abogado terminó su explicación en impecable profesionalismo— ¿Quién te hizo la caridad, Banner?— inquirió mirando a Natasha y luego a Pepper.

—Bruce es mi esposo, Ross. Y no tendré ningún reparo en defender lo que es mío— habló Steve resueltamente, tomando la mano de Bruce. Y tras esas palabras, el fotógrafo hizo lo suyo ante una imperceptible señal de Pepper.

Y el mundo se le vino encima a Thaddeus Ross. El matrimonio le daba inmunidad a Banner, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque un matrimonio podría ser nulo de inmediato si movía los hilos adecuados. Lo que no esperaba era que Rogers fuera el_ afortunado_. Sintió su sangre hervir, el que fuera Rogers no sólo le impediría llevarse a Banner a costa de cualquier cosa. No, ahora no podía enfrentarse a él. El gobierno, la opinión pública… ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Apaga esa cámara, imbécil!— rugió al pobre fotógrafo que se encogió en su sitio.

—Dame una razón más, Ross, y mandaré que te saquen de mi torre a patadas— le increpó Tony.

Ross respiró profundamente, y entonces una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

—Es sólo la primera batalla, Banner. Y permíteme felicitarte, seguramente a Betty le encantará saber que estuvo saliendo con un invertido.

Y eso fue suficiente para Bruce. ¡Ese hombre no tenía derecho de hablar de Betty! ¡No tenía el derecho de insultar a Steve! Se soltó del rubio y en un segundo ya tenía a Ross agarrado de las solapas. Lo mataría, lo mataría por haberse atrevido…

—¡Bruce! ¡Calmate!— escuchó a Steve antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándolo para separarlo de Ross— No es el momento— le susurró.

—Váyase, Ross— habló Pepper entonces, porque hasta Tony tenía los puños apretados —. Si quiere saber detalles, a primera hora la prensa estará haciendo su agosto. No tiene nada que hacer aquí. Y llévese sus camionetas; como directora general de la Torre Stark/Vengadores no dudaré en demandarlos por asalto en propiedad privada.

Bruce no escuchó lo último que dijo Ross antes de marcharse. Lo único que tenía en mente era que debía controlarse, porque Hulk rugió en su mente y estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Intentó calmar el ritmo de su corazón, y cuando logró tener un poco de conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo supo que estaba escuchando un ruido tranquilizador, como un pequeño y suave mantra que se adentraba en su mente…

—Tranquilo— logró escuchar al fin en medio de un abrumador silencio. Era la voz de Steve. Y eran los brazos de Steve los que lo sostenían para evitar la transformación.

—Será mejor que se vayan ya— dijo Tony todavía cabreado con Ross, mirando a Steve.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero no soltó a Bruce, que paulatinamente se recuperaba, respirando profundamente para recuperar el control.

—¿Irnos? Pensé que esto evitaría…

—Luna de miel, Rogers— aclaró Tony acercándose para pasar una mano por la espalda de Bruce en un gesto cariñoso hacia su amigo.

Antes de que Bruce pudiera mentalizar lo que Tony había dicho, se escuchó la voz del abogado Moore.

—Necesito un par de días para contrarrestar cualquier ataque —legal o no— del General Ross. Su presencia podría no convenirnos ahora. Y eso no es todo— agregó cuando vio que tenía la atención de Bruce (y se tranquilizó, que por muy cercano a Stark y la amistad que tenía con Pepper, como a cualquier persona le daba pavor pensar que ese hombre gentil a primera vista podía transformarse en algo muy peligroso)—. Para convenir con nuestros planes, a su regreso tendrán que hacer una conferencia de prensa. Lógicamente todo el mundo pensará que esto es un ardid, pero ustedes tendrán que decir que, efectivamente precipitaron una boda, pero que sus sentimientos son reales.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo eso— les aseguró Pepper—. Por lo pronto, ya he arreglado su estancia en la mansión de la madre de Tony, en Long Islad… tiene playa privada.

—Vaya que eres eficiente, Potts— comentó Natasha alzando una ceja. Tras ella, Clint y Sam asintieron impresionados.

**ooooo**

La última hora había sucedido entre nubarrones para Bruce. Él y Steve habían hecho una pequeña maleta con lo justo para pasar un par de días en la mansión. Habían subido a un helicóptero Bell 47, uno de los tantos de Tony, y en unos minutos estuvieron en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Long Island. Un pequeño recorrido en automóvil (de lujo) y pronto se instalaron en la mansión.

Ahora estaba en la terraza de una de las habitaciones, sin estar seguro si esto era una pesadilla o de verdad había pasado a ser un juego del Destino que seguía odiándolo. Movía con un dedo de su mano derecha el anillo en su dedo anular en la izquierda, el que parecía decirle con el frío metal dorado que estaba casado con Steve. Y que el hecho era real.

Se mordía los labios, negándose a aceptar todo aquello de golpe. Al menos era bueno saber que tendría dos días para relajarse un poco. Lo que les esperaba de regreso a Manhattan no era ni mínimo alentador. Una rueda de prensa donde dirían que se habían casado por amor. Le pareció estúpido.

¿Qué si la gente sabía que era un matrimonio fingido? ¿Cuál era el problema? Era legal y punto. Steve no tenía que decir públicamente que estaba enamorado de él, porque siendo francos, nadie lo creería. ¿Quién iba a enamorarse de él?

Pero sí hubo alguien que lo hizo. Y era otra razón por la que le sentaba terriblemente mal el tener que agrandar la mentira en la que su vida acababa de convertirse. Betty se enteraría. Y tal vez, como había dicho Ross, pensaría que él… Suspiró. Ya no importaba, ¿cierto? Al final de cuentas nunca hubiera tenido el valor para retener a Betty a su lado. Tal vez esto era mejor, que ella se decepcionara, que si en todo este tiempo ella había tenido el pensamiento de reunirse con él alguna vez, esto matara esa idea.

—¿Quieres una bebida?

Bruce se giró para ver a Steve, que acababa de entrar a la habitación con un par de sodas de lata. El científico se encogió en hombros y asintió. Steve se posó junto a Bruce, recargándose también en el barandal para apreciar la hermosa imagen frente a ellos: el mar con sus tranquilas aguas, el cielo negro confundiéndose con él, y la playa contra la que chocaba el lánguido oleaje.

El ruido del mar y lo que parecía el canto de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba, pero pronto se añadió el ruido del abrir de una lata que Steve le entregó a Bruce; enseguida fue la suya y el rubio bebió con avidez. Bruce le miró pensando que era la forma de Steve para beberse toda la confusión de la que ambos habían sido víctimas durante las últimas diez horas.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar todo esto por mi culpa, Steve. Sigo pensando que debió haber otra manera— habló Bruce suavemente, volviendo su atención a la mar.

—No es la primera vez que me expongo a lo que diga la gente, Bruce— respondió Steve, también sin mirarlo—. Tengo experiencia.

—Sabes que no será lo mismo. Mentir no se te da, y ahora tendremos que decir que nos amamos con locura. Te preguntarán qué viste en alguien como yo. Dirán que estás mal de la cabeza.

El sarcasmo en el tono de Bruce desconcertó a Steve.

—Esa parte no será difícil— dijo mirándolo por fin. Vio la confusión en los ojos de Bruce, que refulgían cálidamente con la luz de la habitación—. Si me preguntan qué fue lo que vi en ti, no mentiré. Diré que eres un ser humano excepcional, que tienes una mente privilegiada, que eres un gran guerrero (como dice Thor), que eres amable, gentil.

—Eso no basta para que se crean que tú me… ya sabes—. contradijo Bruce entre el sentimiento de calidez por las palabras de Steve, y entre la confusión e incomodidad que ello le causaba.

—No importa. Esto está hecho, tendremos que trabajar juntos hasta que Ross te deje en paz.

—Eso no sucederá. Encontrará la manera. Puede tardarse años, pero lo hará.

—Entonces daremos un paso delante de él. No importa el tiempo que nos lleve.

—Steve…

—Bruce, no sé tú, pero yo estoy cansado. ¿Te parece si planeamos mi primera gran mentira por la mañana?

Bruce supo que Steve estaba intentando desviar el tema. Pero comprendió sus motivos. Él también quería descansar, dormir largas horas para soñar que esto no estaba sucediendo. Así que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dio un largo trago a su soda y finalmente asintió.

—Por cierto— dijo Steve cuando ya estaba por salir de la habitación—, Tony puso un paquete en tu equipaje, dijo que era su regalo de bodas. Sé que no debo tomarlo en serio, pero tengo curiosidad.

Bruce frunció el ceño y dejó el refresco en la mesita de noche. Se acercó a su pequeña maleta y de uno de los bolsos laterales sacó un paquete envuelto presurosamente con una nota diminuta que decía "_Úsenlo sabiamente_". Profundizando el ceño, Bruce desenvolvió el paquete, y Steve vio cómo los colores se le subían al rostro.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó con la curiosidad a tope.

—Esto…— balbuceó Bruce—. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Será mejor que vayas a descansar— concluyó.

Intentó guardar de nuevo el "regalo", pero Steve se lo arrebató de las manos.

—También es para mí, ¿cierto?— dijo el rubio mirando extrañado el contenido que era visible a través de la placa de plástico— ¿Sabores tutifruti, menta y chocolate? ¿Se come?

—¡No, Steve!— exclamó Bruce quitándole el paquete al rubio—. Son… bueno… es una estúpida broma de Tony, me desharé de esto en la mañana ("_y le patearé el trasero en cuanto lo vea_", agregó en su mente).

—¿Son para una noche de bodas?— inquirió Steve.

Supuso que eso era, porque ya no había pedacito en el rostro de Bruce que no estuviera rojo. No quiso saber más. Si insistía, lo más probable sería que entre los dos quemaran la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Bruce— dijo sin mirarlo y se apresuró a salir.

—¿Steve?

El rubio se giró y se encontró con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce.

—Gracias. Por todo esto. Gracias…

—Somos un equipo— respondió Steve sonriendo a su vez, antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse a descansar a su habitación.

Bruce bajó los hombros y arrojó el paquete de lubricantes (_¡Para una experiencia inolvidable y deliciosa con tu pareja!_) a la papelera. Apagó la luz y ni siquiera se quitó la playera y los jeans, simplemente se descalzó y se tiró en la enorme cama. Agotado. Confundido. Aterrado.

Esperaba tener al menos el milagro de dormir unas horas y poder descansar para asimilar toda la situación.

"Somos un equipo". Por supuesto. Steve hacia esto para mantener al equipo unido. Sólo por el equipo. Si llegó a pensar por un segundo que el rubio había hecho esto porque se trataba de él, de Bruce Banner, mejor desecharlo de su mente. Era por el equipo, del que Hulk formaba parte. Nada más.

El silencio lo envolvió entonces. Un silencio aterrador y extraño si tomaba en cuenta que debía escucharse el oleaje contra la playa, o el canto de los grillos, o el viento soplando suavemente, moviendo las hojas de las palmeras que rodeaban la mansión de su amigo.

Algo le hizo pensar que debía escuchar algo en ese silencio aplastante. Aunque sonara ilógico y estúpido. Algo le hacia falta. Pero pronto le llegó una abrumadora duermevela y sucumbió a ella. No había ruido en el silencio. No existía el sonido en el silencio…

Un par de lágrimas mojaron la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza. Era apenas el atisbo de impotencia ante lo que viviría de ahora en adelante. Eran un par de lágrimas, una por él y otra por Steve.

**ooooo**

Steve no podía dormir. La lata de su soda reposaba vacía en la mesita de noche junto a la cama que ocupaba. Era hasta ahora que la comprensión le golpeaba de lleno. Jugueteaba con su anillo de bodas, tan frío y distante como sentía todo a su alrededor. Pensaba en el hombre que descansaba en la habitación de a lado.

Era cierto. Él no mentía. No le gustaba hacerlo… pero no sería, como Bruce pensaba, la primera vez que lo haría. Mintió. Mintió muchísimo antes. Mintió no sólo a los demás sino a sí mismo. Mintió por él mismo y por…

—¿Dónde estás?— preguntó a la nada en voz baja—. ¿Dónde estás, Bucky? ¿Estás bien?

Miró por la ventana, la luna menguante se veía tímida entre el manto estrellado del cielo negrísimo. Una luna que Bucky también podía ver donde quiera que estuviera. Pero Bucky era parte del pasado. De su pasado.

Ahora debía pensar en Bruce, porque Bruce era su presente.

Seguía firme: si de él, Steve, dependía la seguridad de su brillante amigo, entonces seguiría adelante.

—¿Por qué sigues engañándote, Steve?— volvió a preguntarse sin dejar de mirar el brillo de la luna sonriente (quizá se reía de él)— Sabes que Bruce no es sólo un amigo para ti, por eso aceptaste…

Gruñó y se golpeó mentalmente. Se arrebujó entre las frescas sábanas y se dispuso a dormir aunque lo más probable era que no lo conseguiría. No cuando estaba casado con Bruce, y patéticamente estaban pasando su primera noche de casados en habitaciones diferentes.

Se removió incómodo, pero de verdad estaba agotado. En poco tiempo también sucumbió al sueño. Se hundió en un raro silencio… y la luna parecía seguir burlándose de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** ¡Hola!_

_Vale... Ross, como supondrán, no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Y Steve piensa en Bucky, un Bucky que pronto hará aparición para mi pesar y para el de Bruce xD_

_maik: ¡Aw! Lo que es genial es que me hicieras ese comentario tan lindo! Muchas gracias! _

_Naruhi: Wea! Me perdí un rato, pero acá estoy de vuelta intentando actualizar todos mis trabajos. ¡Qué alegría que estés por aquí y que leas esta historia también! Mil gracias!_

_1pikachu1: ¡Gracias, lindura! Jajaja... todos odiamos a Ross, créeme xD Ah! Brucie tendrá que asimilar muchas cosas y aprender unas cuantas más en el proceso de su vida de casado muajajaja. ¡Un besote para ti también!_

_Rwana: Ya sabes que se te quiere, guapa!_

_Gracias por leer! Mil besitos!_

_Látex._


	4. Chapter 4

**ooo**

**ooo**

El rumor del oleaje golpeando contra la playa despertó a Steve.

El sol todavía no salía por completo, pero mientras se estiraba agradeció que al menos había podido dormir una horas. Era un avance.

Se quedó unos minutos echado de lado en la cama, admirando la belleza a través de los ventanales (la playa con la blanca arena y las rocas que parecían formar caminos hacia el risco que se veía en el fondo), y se preguntó por qué Tony prefería permanecer en la torre o en su mansión en Malibú; éste lugar era increíble.

También se preguntó si Bruce estaría ya despierto, o si había conseguido dormir siquiera. De pronto su estomago protestó sonoramente. Cierto, con todo lo acontecido el día interior no habían comido, salvo por el bocadillo diminuto que Sam le había hecho tragar mientras esperaban a Ross después de la boda. Rechazó los siguientes, porque francamente le supo a papel. A lo mejor eran tan falsos como la boda misma.

Suspiró y al fin se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirar la playa. Virginia había dicho que era privada, tal vez podría salir a correr un poco y desestresarse de esa manera, además aumentaría el hambre y sería capaz de devorar cualquier cosa.

Listo para un poco de ejercicio (suerte que había empacado un par de bañadores largos), el rubio se detuvo en el pasillo frente a la habitación que Bruce ocupaba. Pensó en invitarlo a correr… pero Bruce no hacia ese tipo de ejercicio, aunque supuso que alguno debía hacer porque esos brazos marcados ligeramente y ese tras… _Ok, Rogers, desvía el tema, _pensó.

No quiso tocar por si Bruce dormía, así que se atrevió a girar la perilla y asomarse apenas por el filo de la puerta. Bruce parecía estar en una posición bastante cómoda sobre la cama, un poco chueco, pero su respiración suave podía escucharse. Steve, sin embargo, frunció el ceño. Los ventanales que daban a la terraza estaban abiertos de par en par, y Bruce ni siquiera había deshecho la cama para taparse. A esa hora de la mañana hacia un poco de frío. Negó con la cabeza y se adentró a cerrar las puertas de cristal, y luego recogió una manta del suelo para cubrir con ella a Bruce.

Se quedó mirándolo unos momentos. Estaba casado con ese hombre. Era una locura. Justificada, pero locura al fin y al cabo. Bien, no podía quedarse ahí parado pensando en las musarañas, menos cuando Bruce se removió en la cama. Ya era suficiente con la nueva situación como para que además Bruce le descubriera parado junto a su cama viéndolo dormir; pensaría que estaba loco.

El sol ya daba mucha más luz y calor cuando regresó a la mansión completamente sudoroso, pero con renovadas energías. Se pensaría en un futuro tener algún lugar en Long Island. En sus tiempos también era una zona de ricos, y él por supuesto nunca pensó que podría visitar la isla en aquél entonces.

Muerto de hambre, Steve se internó a la cocina. Al menos este lugar no parecía un laberinto como a Tony le gustaba. Todo era enorme, pero extrañamente cálido y cómodo. Además, ellos solamente ocuparían una parte de la mansión, había lugares que Pepper les había explicado no valía la pena abrir; eran sólo un par de días los que pasarían allí y tendrían acceso a los lugares básicos. Las habitaciones en el piso superior, el pasillo que desembocaba al inferior, la cocina y una sala con aparatos (televisión y equipo de sonido) que Steve estuvo seguro que acababan de ser comprados para la ocasión; y lo mejor: era la parte que tenía acceso a la playa.

Tal como había dicho Natasha, Virginia era más que eficiente. Con razón Tony no podía vivir sin ella. El refrigerador estaba a rebozar, las alacenas llenas y una variedad de frutas de las que alguna no sabía ni siquiera que existían en la isleta de la cocina.

Quizá esto no estaría tan mal. Viendo el lado positivo, merecía unas vacaciones. Y Bruce también; el hombre se la pasaba en los laboratorios haciendo ciencia y viéndose cada vez más pálido.

Bruce se había despertado con el amanecer después de horribles horas de duermevela. Se perdía un rato para despertar casi enseguida, una y otra vez. Nada nuevo, salvo por el nuevo problema que le impedía un sueño tranquilo. Así que fingió dormir cuando Steve entró en la habitación y cerró los ventanales y luego lo cubrió con una manta. ¿Qué había sido eso? Y lo más incómodo fue que se quedó unos minutos mirándolo. Bueno, quizá lo estuvo evaluando… pensando al fin que todo esto era una tontería de ligas mayores. Tal vez, ahora con la cabeza más fría, arrepintiéndose de haberse casado con él.

Así que cuando el rubio salió al fin de la habitación, Bruce se ovilló en la cama sintiéndose tan miserable como Steve seguro se sentía. No estaba en sus planes levantarse de esa cama hasta que tuvieran que regresar a Manhattan (o quizás hasta que la vida le hiciera justicia y Ross muriera antes), más que nada porque no sabía si podía mirar a Steve a los ojos.

Siguió con el plan hasta que escuchó el sonido de cacerolas moviéndose, y después el aroma de huevos revueltos… ¿Eso era tocino? Y por supuesto, su estomago le recordó que también tenía que comer. Tal vez podría prepararse algo cuando Steve terminara.

Resignando a no evitar lo inevitable, se levantó al fin y después de calzarse y lavarse ya estaba en camino para bajar las escaleras. Pero se encontró con el rubio de frente.

—Buenos días, Bruce.

—Hola, Steve. Yo… iré a prepararme algo de comer…— respondió Bruce sin saber por qué estaba nervioso. ¡Oh, sí! Tenía frente a él a su "esposo" y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Venía a despertarte para que desayunaramos juntos. No soy un experto, pero sí sé hacer una buena tortilla española; al menos Sam y Nat dijeron que era buena.

—Ah.

Sí. "Ah". _Vamos, Banner, sigue así y ganarás el premio a la elocuencia_. Pero no salió nada más de su garganta y siguió a Steve hasta la cocina. Su estomago saltó cuando vio y olió el desayuno en el antecomedor, preparado además, prolijamente para dos personas. Bien, si tienes que conocer bien a alguien, debes vivir con él, pensó agradecido.

Desayunaron en silencio, y no fue hasta que Steve se levantó para traer más jugo de naranja que Bruce se dio cuenta de que el rubio no traía su anillo de bodas. Vale, ¿y qué? Él también podría quitárselo entonces. Sin embargo, cuando Steve volvió a levantarse para sacar unos bollos de una caja, Bruce observó que tomaba el anillo que descansaba sobre la isleta y se lo puso de nuevo.

—Tuve que quitármelo para cocinar. Ya me acostumbraré— explicó el rubio en un tono… alegre.

—Estás tomando esto muy bien— dijo Bruce mirando al otro acomodarse el anillo.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta las consecuencias de todo esto, lo mejor será tomarlo como venga. Es como en la guerra, por más estrategias que hagas, nunca sabes qué rumbo tomará el enemigo. Hay que estar preparados para todo.

—El enemigo…

—Ross, por supuesto. Clint llamó por la mañana, dijo que no nos perdiéramos las noticias de las doce. Se hará público.

—¿Clint llamó?

—Bruce, no estamos en una prisión. ¿Quieres un bollo?

Bueno, no podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Steve era su amigo. Vivirían como amigos durante estos dos días. El peso en el vientre de Bruce que se había instalado el día anterior pareció aligerarse un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

—Tengo miedo de lo que se saldrá en esas noticias— dijo al fin con una sonrisa tomándo el bollo ofrecido.

—Planeramos el siguiente paso cuando las hayamos visto.

**ooooo**

—Muy bien, hablen.

Natasha rodó los ojos y Clint se limitó a darle otra enorme mordida a su rebanada de pay.

—¿No deberías estar con Pepper y tu abogado?— inquirió la pelirroja. Se esperaba el interrogatorio, pero no tan pronto.

—Sin rodeos, Romanoff. ¿Por qué están casados? No, más importante, ¿por qué no fui informado?

—Stark, tienes que probar esto. Está delicioso— dijo Clint haciéndose el tonto—. Por cierto, llamé a Steve temprano. Tal vez debas pensar en contactar a tu contratista, seguramente Hulk querrá jugar cuando vean las noticias. Agradece que al menos te lo advertí.

Tony entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—No cambien el tema. Un hecho tan importante como un matrimonio no debería pasar tan desapercibido. Menos un matrimonio entre ustedes dos.

—Afortunadamente. Ya tenemos demasiado con un matrimonio extraño.

Tony se giró para ver a Sam, que entraba a la cocina y sin empacho se sirvió una rebanada del pay que Clint estaba comiendo.

—¿Tú lo sabías?— inquirió Tony— ¿Por qué él sí sabía?— preguntó de nuevo mirando a los espías, y luego volvió a mirar a Sam— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Natasha me lo dijo. Porque es mi amiga. Y no pensarás que volvería a Washington tan pronto, rompí un récord de velocidad para llegar en una hora. Me quedé en el piso de Steve, él me lo ofreció. Y oye, esa inteligencia artificial es muy útil, pensé que me perdería.

—Un placer, señor Wilson— se escuchó la voz de JARVIS.

—¿Señor Wilson?— se extrañó Tony.

—La señorita Potts me programó esta mañana para atender al señor Wilson como una más de ustedes— respondió JARVIS.

—¡Demonios! Le he dado demasiadas concesiones a esa mujer.

—Sip. Pero si no controla tu vida, entonces no es amor— comentó Clint sonriendo.

—Hablando de amor…

—Señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero la controladora de su vida pide su presencia en la sala. Las noticias están por comenzar.

—Gracias, JARVIS— dijo Tony sarcástico—. Pero aún no termino con ustedes, dúo dinámico infernal. Y tú, Wilson, espero que hayas tendido la cama. Rogers siempre lo hace.

Y se marchó indignado a la sala.

—Dijiste que no había problema en que tus amigos supieran que ustedes dos estaban casados— dijo Sam mirando a Natasha.

—¿Qué sería de la vida si no se puede molestar a Stark?— respondió Natasha con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no me quiero perder esto. ¡Las fotos! Esos dos se besaron— exclamó Clint levantándose para seguir al millonario.

—¿Siempre es así de emotivo?— preguntó Sam acompañando a Natasha a la sala también.

—Bienvenido a la torre Subnormales.

**ooooo**

"…_En la imagen podemos ver el momento en que el Capitán América y el portador de la bestia llamada Hulk firman el contrato matrimonial. En la siguiente, ambos se besan para dar por terminada la discreta ceremonia…"_

" _Los medios han sido retirados de la torre Vengadores a petición de Tony Stark, quien ha declarado que en cuanto el nuevo matrimonio regrese de su luna de miel se dará una conferencia a la prensa para explicar los motivos del adelanto de la boda."_

"_Al parecer los intentos del General Thadeus Ross para apresar a Hulk no han sido suficientes para atrapar a la bestia…"_

"_Se dice que el compromiso se dio hace unos meses en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas…"_

"_¡El Capitán América sale del clóset y de qué manera! ¿Será el héroe de América el que ha conseguido domar al monstruo verde?"_

"_¿Qué sigue? ¿Batman se casará con Superman en la nueva película?"_

Steve apagó bruscamente la pantalla y arrojó el control remoto a un lado sin mucha delicadeza.

—Basura— dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Te dije que no había sido buena idea…— murmuró Bruce desanimado a su lado en el sofá.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ni siquiera mencionan tu nombre! La bestia, el monstruo… ¿No significó nada para ellos que Hulk les haya salvado la vida? ¿Acaso no saben que tienes dos doctorados y estás a cargo de los proyectos científicos más importantes en Industrias Stark? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fury está vivo gracias a ti!

Bruce se quitó las gafas y vio confundido cómo Steve refunfuñaba paseándose por la sala.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Steve? Ambos sabíamos que esto sería un circo. De verdad lamento que tu reputación…

—¿Mi reputación?— exclamó Steve deteniendo su caminata para mirar a Bruce a la cara— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

Bruce le devolvió la mirada y en un minuto ya estaba riendo abiertamente.

—¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?— sonrió el científico— Steve, yo no tengo una reputación que cuidar simplemente porque no tengo una en primer lugar. A nadie le importa mi cerebro si no es para evitar que Hulk aplaste a su antojo. ¿En serio crees que es más importante un logro científico que tener una bestia asesina dentro?

—Yo no he visto a Hulk asesinar a nadie.

—Yo sí. Bueno, tengo algunos recuerdos…

—Ahora puedes controlarlo.

—No siempre.

—Bruce…

—Steve— zanjó Bruce poniéndose de pie. Todo esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y lo que menos quería era una discusión que podría terminar muy mal. Suspiró fastidiado—. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por la playa para tranquilizarnos y pensar en una historia creíble?

El rubio bajó los hombros y asintió después de resoplar.

—Me llevaré el celular por si Virginia llama para darnos instrucciones.

Bruce asintió a su vez y esperó a que Steve recogiera su teléfono, que había dejado en la cocina. Y de nuevo, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué diablos Steve estaba enojado porque no mencionaron su nombre en las noticias? ¡Era lo menos importante! ¡Y por supuesto que era una bestia! ¡Y desde luego que el único afectado con toda la jodida situación era Steve! ¿Acaso no escuchó el horrible sarcasmo en todos esos comentarios?

—Listo. En la mañana vi un camino de piedra que lleva directamente a la playa— dijo Steve regresando, aunque su tono de voz seguía siendo molesto.

Bruce se obligó a recuperar la compostura y trató de aligerar el ambiente con una media sonrisa, que Steve no correspondió. El rubio avanzó hacia la salida que había tomado en la mañana. Bruce negó con la cabeza, era su primera discusión marital… qué estupidez.

—Y… ¿quién se propuso a la luz de las velas? ¿Tú o yo?— preguntó al llegar junto a Steve.

Steve abrió la boca con el entrecejo arrugado. Luego la cerró y al fin la tensión se disipó de sus hombros.

—Bueno… seguramente estuve muy nervioso y dije muchas tonterías. Así que tú asumiste el control y finalmente me lo propusiste. Y podemos decir que fue en el River Café, me gusta ese lugar, quizá cuando fuimos a Brooklyn.

—¿El Capitán América perdiendo el control?

—No te casaste con el Capitán América, lo hiciste con Steve Rogers. Así como yo me casé con Bruce Banner, no con una… bestia— respondió Steve diciendo lo último con desagrado.

**ooooo**

—¡Quieren hacer que pare ese maldito ruido!

Las pobres secretarias estaban acostumbradas a los gritos y las ordenes en tono imperativo; fueron adiestradas a tener los nervios de acero, pero desde esta mañana la neurosis del General Ross las estaba volviendo locas. Y no sólo eso, las llamadas se sucedían una tras otra para confirmar o enterarse bien de la noticia que estaba en boca de todo el mundo: el enlace matrimonial del Capitán América.

Ross había sido llamado por el General Ryker, que a su vez había sido llamado por el mismo Presidente, preguntando qué diablos había pasado con el "estratégico plan" para controlar a los Vengadores. Y es que no sólo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, no, ahora una boda homosexual entre ellos los había pillado por sorpresa. La gente estaba hablando, y culpaban a Ross de la salida del armario de su icono nacional. Ya le habían advertido que hacer una revelación pública vanagloriándose de tener el acceso a Hulk para controlar al más peligroso miembro de héroes no era tan conveniente.

Había sido un necio llevado por su propio ego. Banner había jugado muy bien sus cartas, demasiado bien. Y por lo pronto no podía planear su siguiente plan (el que tenía que maquinar a toda marcha ahora mismo), no hasta que los "tórtolos" regresaran de su luna de miel y dijeran lo que tenían que decir.

Y por supuesto, toda la tarde estuvo recibiendo llamadas, cabreándose cada vez más. Y los comentarios en los periódicos y la televisión en su contra no se habían quedado atrás, aunque no fueron ataques tan virulentos como en las redes sociales, dónde lo catalogaban a él y al gobierno en general de retrogadas intolerantes. La comunidad LGBT había estallado de emoción, y hasta ahora los conservadores se habían quedado sin palabra; esperaba que no tardaran mucho en acallar esa estúpida emoción.

Si él y el gobierno habían manipulado la información a su antojo, los héroes también. Y la gente tenía que saberlo. Ese matrimonio era una jodida mentira. Y él tenía que encontrar la manera de poner a la opinión pública al tanto de eso.

Fue después del atardecer que al fin pudo largarse a su hotel para descansar un poco. El asunto poco a poco se digería, pero pronto volvería a ebullir, sólo faltaban los protagonistas para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, apenas entró a su habitación supo que algo andaba mal. Apretó su arma y su telecomunicador dentro de un bolsillo de su uniforme, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta.

—Colt, modelo 2013. Lo último en pistolas de corto alcance para uso exclusivo del gobierno americano.

Ross sacó el arma mencionada y apuntó a un rincón de la habitación, justo junto a la ventana. El hombre que había hablado salió de las sombras.

Thaddeus Ross sabía esconder muy bien su temor, así que, aún apuntando al hombre, sonrió socarronamente.

—Vaya, vaya. El proyecto secreto de HYDRA. James Buchanan Barnes, el _Soldado de Invierno_. Aún te están buscando. Si te llevo ahora podría obtener un cargo mayor. Pero supongo que no vienes a eso.

—Baje el arma, Ross. Sabe que no puede detenerme solamente con ella. Sólo quiero hablar.

—No llegue a donde estoy por mi ingenuidad, hijo. Así que yo te sigo apuntando, y tú sigues hablando. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si quieres regresar con HYDRA ni yo soy el medio ni este es el lugar.

James _Bucky_ Barnes salió del rincón y Ross pudo ver una sonrisa, igual de falsa que la suya, en el rostro sucio y demacrado frente a él. Lo había reconocido por el destello del brazo de metal.

—Para cuando la bala me toque, usted ya estará muerto.

—No tienes la presencia para amenazarme. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En una cloaca?— inquirió Ross todavía sin bajar el arma.

Y es que tipo realmente se veía andrajoso. Las ropas habían tenido sus mejores días, y la gorra sobre su cabeza ya era más gris que su propio cabello. Sin contar con la palidez y la barba crecida.

—Vi los periódicos y todo mundo está hablando sobre ello. ¿Es verdad que Steve se casó con ese monstruo?

Ross alzó una ceja y lentamente bajó el arma. Ciertamente ese hombre no se veía como la máquina de matar del que había escuchado hablar, y su tono de voz era más bien conciliador.

—¿Por qué el interés?— inquirió.

—Yo… quiero hablar con él. He visto lo que esa bestia puede hacer, tal vez Steve esté en peligro.

Ahora Barnes había hablando lentamente, como si le tomara mucho esfuerzo procesar las palabras para sacarlas por la boca. Ross había leído el expediente de Barnes cuando todo lo de HYDRA salió a la luz. Sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser ¡Por Dios! Algunos de los magnicidios más famosos habían sido obra suya; sabía también que había sido el mejor amigo de Rogers durante la guerra y antes. Y sin embargo ahora le miraba como un gatito callejero y necesitado. ¿El lavado de cerebro había cedido?

—Sí. Puede que Rogers esté en peligro, pero él mismo se puso la soga al cuello. Aceptó casarse con Banner… la bestia— dijo Ross analizando todas y cada una de las facciones de Barnes.

—Steve siempre ha sido muy crédulo…— murmuró Barnes mirando a la nada.

Vaya, pensó Ross. Esto podía ser muy beneficioso para su causa. Un amigo perdido, una preocupación verdadera, y una máquina de matar, todo junto.

—Siéntate, Barnes. Podremos charlar de lo crédulo que es tu amigo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Y Thaddeus Ross mostró una sonrisa de verdad. El nuevo plan estaba frente a él, y era tan moldeable como la plastilina.

**ooooo**

—Entonces… ¿dos meses de relación?— preguntó Steve divertido.

Él y Bruce estaban recostados en la playa, disfrutando verdaderamente el aire fresco. Habían vuelto a la mansión por un par de toallas, bebidas y tres cajas de pizza pre hecha, que el sol durante su cenit había calentado perfectamente (sugerencia de Bruce). Virginia se había comunicado y simplemente les dijo que disfrutaran de esas horas, y que estaba perfecto que planearan una historia creíble sobre su _relación amorosa_. Cosa incómoda para ambos en un principio, pero que a lo largo de las horas resultó hasta divertido.

No quisieron saber nada más de las noticias ni de lo que se estuviera diciendo ajeno a ellos dos. Ya se enterarían para dar un paso más, como había dicho Steve.

—Creo que sería apresurado. ¿Qué te parece seis meses?— contestó Bruce mirando cómo las estrellas comenzaban a ser visibles en el cielo. En Manhattan no se podía ver ese espectáculo con todas las luces de la ciudad. En Long Island, en la playa privada de Tony, todo parecía más austero y natural.

—¿Tardarías seis meses en proponerte?

—¿Es mucho?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros el rubio—. Siempre pensé que si estás enamorado y eres correspondido no deberías dejar pasar el tiempo. Es decir, no sabes lo que pasará mañana, y si dejas pasar el tiempo con dudas o negaciones… puedes perderlo todo.

Bruce dejó de mirar el cielo para ver el perfil de Steve. Había sonado más bien melancólico y distante.

—¿A quién perdiste?— preguntó suavemente.

Steve sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo perdí todo, Bruce— respondió sin dar una respuesta concreta. Pero Bruce no era de los que se inmiscuía en la vida privada de los demás. Nunca le había gustado que se metieran en la suya, no estaba en su labor hacerlo tampoco—. Sin embargo— continuó Steve, y una sonrisa completa apareció en su rostro—, he vuelto a tener una vida. Tengo buenos amigos, vivo en un lugar agradable. El trabajo es pesado, pero puedo sobrellevarlo. Y mírame, estoy recién casado. En mis tiempos un matrimonio entre dos hombres era algo impensable. El simple hecho de decirle al mundo que tenías un _él_ y no un _ella_ para llevar a casa era impensable.

—Para serte sincero, no pensé que lo tomarás tan a la ligera. Y creo que no fui el único que casi sufre un infarto cuando dijiste que tú te casarías conmigo— comentó Bruce sin darse cuenta que ya estaban diciendo que estaban casados, aceptando el hecho como algo real.

—Bruce, estuve en la guerra. Ves de todo ahí. Muerte, destrucción, sufrimiento. Pero también ves el otro lado. Hombres que buscaban refugio en otros brazos para sobrellevar el horror, y también verdadero amor. Pudieron habernos educado en mis tiempos de una manera, pero siempre hay algo que te hace cuestionar esa educación.

—Sí. Probablemente el escándalo de nuestro enlace no es por el enlace en sí, sino por quién supuestamente elegiste.

—Por favor, no volvamos a discutir eso— pidió Steve mirando a Bruce por fin—. No importa lo que piensen y lo que digan. Te quedarás con nosotros y eso es lo importante.

—Por el equipo— susurró Bruce.

—Por mi familia— dijo Steve.

Y ambos se quedaron callados para apreciar el sonido del paisaje. Bruce miró de nuevo las estrellas, y pensó que si había sobrevivido a su primer día de casado, entonces podría hacerlo lo que restara del proceso. Porque, y era algo rescatable, comenzaba a conocer mejor a Steve Rogers. Y siempre valía la pena conocer bien a un buen amigo.

Steve siguió la mirada de Bruce hacia el cielo, y no despegó la vista. No quería seguir mirando a Bruce directamente a los ojos, porque sabía que se perdería en ellos. Lo había dicho, había aprendido a no dejar pasar el tiempo pero, como también dijo, nunca sabes lo que pasará mañana. Tal vez…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡Hola!_

_Respondiendo dudas: Sip, Steve siente algo por Bruce. Ya se explicará cómo y cuando pasó._

_Bucky ya apareció. Y Ross sigue siendo un maldito… ¡Y yo sigo hiperventilando con el trailer de Age of Ultron! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Acaso no fue espectacular? Y ahora con el anuncio de las nuevas películas de Marvel para los próximos años. No sé como sigo viva. Lo único que siento es que lloraré con mi Brucie en la nueva pelí. Mi bebé Y_Y_

_Vale ya, muchísimas gracias a __**K.S. Briones**__, __**Alex**__, __**Naruhi**__, __**rWaNa**__, __**1pikachu1**__ y __**Silver Lestrange**__ (__**Oli**__) por sus comentarios tan lindos. Y gracias también a todos lo que leen._

_¡Un bezaso!_

_PD. Sí, me gusta hacerla de emoción con el romance. Que esto irá poco a poco. Prometo celos, y muchos besitos =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**ooo**

**ooo**

Ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro con una lentitud morbosa; los gris azulados ojos clavados en los movimientos de esa criatura. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que acababa de escaparse de un psiquiátrico, y tal vez, para efectos prácticos, así era.

—No pierdas el tiempo. Aún no es su momento.

La voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento y giró el rostro apenas unos milímetros para posar los ojos en ese hombre de aura malvada.

—¿Cuándo será su momento?— preguntó con voz ronca, volviendo su atención al ser tras el cristal. "Milagros", así los habían llamado.

—Cuando nuestros planes lleguen a buen término— dijo el otro haciendo una seña a alguien más. Una pared cubrió los cristales, y James Barnes dejó de mirar hacia el frente para enfocarse en su jefe— ¿Resultados?— inquirió el hombre haciendo que su _marioneta_ le siguiera.

—No fue difícil llegar a Ross. No hubo resistencia. Creyó toda la historia y me facilitará el acceso a su división— habló mecánicamente Barnes, siguiendo los pasos del otro.

Wolfgang Von Strucker sonrió torcidamente y se detuvo para enfrentar al Soldado de Invierno.

—Te has portado muy bien, mi amigo— dijo con un marcado acento alemán—. Te lo compensaré como te gusta. De cualquier modo, debes saber que a pesar de los lapsos que te hemos devuelto, ese pasado que recuerdas es eso: pasado. Steven Rogers ya no es tu amigo. Te abandonó. Somos nosotros los que te hemos mantenido con vida, los que te hemos dado un objetivo para ella. Espero que no olvides eso.

James asintió sin un ápice de emociones. Estaba entrenado para acatar órdenes. Todo lo que estaba en su mente (recuerdos desordenados, pedazos de memoria infiltradas y borrosas) no eran sino planes para acabar con la amenaza al alza de HYDRA; objetivamente: acabar con los llamados Vengadores.

—Ahora, tendremos que esperar a que el glorioso Capitán América haga su reaparición pública para que te presentes ante él de nuevo. Seguirás al pie de la letra nuestras instrucciones, y después… bueno, ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?

James asintió.

—Ross dijo que tenían un medio para controlar a la bestia.

—Sí. Acabar con la bestia será de gran ayuda. Esta alianza con Ross es muy conveniente. Es una verdadera fortuna encontrarse con hombres tan imbéciles. Ni él ni su Ejército sabrán que ya forman parte de HYDRA, será una gran sorpresa— concluyó el Barón con otra sonrisa torcida.

**ooooo**

Steve regresaba de correr por la playa. De verdad era muy refrescante.

Pasó su segunda noche de luna de miel en una molesta duermevela. Sobre todo porque cuando estaba solo sus pensamientos volaban por todas direcciones. La charla que había tenido con Bruce la tarde-noche anterior había sido… extraña, tal vez. Primero fue divertida; inventarse una historia de amor entre ellos fue bastante entretenido una vez pasó el desconcierto inicial. Cuando regresaron de la playa ya muy tarde, Bruce se había despedido para ir a dormir. Era como si quisiera huir de él muy sutilmente, como si solamente tuviera palabras para hacer de esto algo menos aprensivo y molesto.

Steve, en cambio, había dado vueltas por la zona abierta de la mansión. Pensando, analizando, comiéndose el cerebro para acallar a la vocecita molesta dentro de su cabeza que le murmuraba un deseo profundo. El deseo de que esto no fuera una mentira, una farsa total. En un momento dado, su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada y se imaginó que se había casado con Bruce por otras circunstancias.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Bruce, pero definitivamente no era una cuestión de simple amistad. Se planteó el no tener ese sentimiento hacia Bruce, y si así fuera, ¿cómo sería esta situación? ¿Habría dicho que él se casaría con Bruce sin un ápice de duda como lo había hecho? Tal vez sí, siguiendo sus convicciones. Pero entonces no tendría el cerebro revuelto como vísceras en matadero.

Suspiró largamente y se encaminó por el sendero que llevaba a la mansión, sólo para detenerse a medio camino al ver a Bruce, de costado respecto a él, sentado frente al pequeño acantilado que separaba la construcción del mar.

El hecho no tendría nada de extraordinario, salvo porque las piernas de Bruce estaban en una posición extraña, incluso al estar sentado. _Flor de loto_, se llamaba la postura. Pero lo que de verdad hizo detenerse a Steve fue la expresión de completa serenidad en el rostro de su esposo. Bruce tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca apenas abierta para inhalar y exhalar aire con una exactitud de reloj. Su pecho se expandía y contraía rítmicamente.

Seguramente había comenzado con el ejercicio apenas se levantó de la cama, porque los rizos en su cabeza estaban desordenados y todavía tenía puesta la camiseta y los pantalones de algodón que usaba para dormir.

Durante su estancia en la mansión Bruce no se había puesto los anteojos ni una sola vez. Era fascinante verlo sin ellos, porque sus ojos se mostraban al natural. Y los ojos de Bruce era algo que a Steve le gustaba tremendamente. Vale, quizá no era tan fascinante… eso sólo incrementaba su frustración.

Y entonces Bruce se movió, sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de respirar en absoluto control. Colocó sus brazos al frente y se dejó caer con gracia, dejando sus piernas dobladas y el trasero semialzado, posando las plantas de sus pies desnudos, junto con las palmas de sus manos, completamente a la par del suelo.

Steve se quedó en la misma posición, admirando la flexibilidad de ese cuerpo. Así que eso era lo que mantenía a Bruce en buena forma, porque vamos, ni él, Steve, con toda la masa muscular obtenida, podría hacer semejante posición sin desgarrarse los ligamentos o caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Bruce mantuvo la postura unos momentos, hasta que bajó totalmente el trasero y quedó de cuclillas, con las plantas sin levantarse un mínimo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

Steve se sobresaltó al escuchar la serena voz de Bruce. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— preguntó Steve de vuelta, acercándose un poco más al científico.

Al fin Bruce abrió los ojos, pero no se movió.

—Cuando haces esto por un tiempo considerable aprendes a mirar tu entorno sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Tus otros sentidos se desarrollan. Es muy útil cuando estás huyendo.

—Eso suena genial, pero si yo intentara sentarme así seguramente tendría que visitar al dentista después de partirme los dientes contra el suelo— respondió Steve desviando la mirada para no ver esa amargura en los ojos del otro.

Bruce ladeó la cabeza, aunque frunció un poco el ceño.

—Me alegra saber que tienes sentido del humor— dijo entonces, invitando a Steve a sentarse a su lado en el amplio tapete—. No eres de los que dice muchas bromas.

—Eso es porque Tony acapara todas. Y Clint. Aunque ciertamente sus bromas son difíciles de entender. Tal vez no conocías mi gran hilaridad por estar encerrado en tu laboratorio noche y día.

Bruce no contestó a eso. Sí, según él había aprendido muchas cosas de sus compañeros, era un gran observador. Pero detalles como estos no los conocía, o no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer. Era agradable poder hacerlo ahora en que necesitaba no sumergirse en la miseria de su vida.

—¿Hay alguna forma de no sufrir fracturas maxilares?— preguntó Steve, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Claro. Te enseñaré las posturas básicas. No es necesario que las hagas a la perfección, lo harás poco a poco y hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

Y así pasaron un par de horas de lo más agradables. Steve se esforzaba, pero definitivamente su cuerpo no era tan flexible. Podía dar patadas voladoras, saltar desde helicópteros en movimiento, dar una lección en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y todo sin despeinarse, pero después de muchos intentos por colocar un pie dentro de la pierna contraria sentía que sus pantorrillas se derretían.

—Creo que será mejor desayunar. Podemos continuar con esto después si quieres— sonrió Bruce al ver las mejillas coloreadas de Steve por el esfuerzo.

—Está bien. Sólo si puedes hacer que mi pierna vuelva a su posición original. Creo que me entumí.

Bruce rió con fuerza y ayudó a Steve a ponerse de pie. Extrañamente, el contacto físico no era molesto ni incómodo para ninguno. Menos para Steve.

Sin nada qué hacer realmente interesante por el resto de día, Bruce decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos de la mansión cuando Steve se ofreció a preparar algo para comer (Bruce había hecho el desayuno para devolverle el favor a Steve del día anterior). Cuando la comida estuvo lista —o al menos comible, pensó el rubio— fue a buscar a Bruce, y lo halló tras una puerta de un salón en el que se suponía no deberían estar. No porque fuera prohibido, sino porque Pepper había dicho que no era necesario abrir esa parte del lugar.

El científico estaba de pie frente a una chimenea apagada, con el rostro alzado y los ojos fijos en una enorme pintura. Típico de las casas de ricos. En la pintura, Steve reconoció inmediatamente a Howard Stark, unos pocos años más viejo de lo que lo recordaba, pero sin perder la chispa en los ojos y la mueca de superioridad inocente, exactamente igual que la de Tony… vale, en Tony no era tan inocente. Junto a él, una bella mujer (mucho más joven que Howard, se podía apreciar), sonreía al artista que los inmortalizó.

Bruce se giró al escuchar los pasos de Steve, que hacían eco en el desolado lugar.

—Los padres de Tony— dijo cuando Steve se posó a su lado.

—Sí. Los años le sentaron bien a Howard. Es una lástima que en mis tiempos no haya conocido a esa bella mujer. Me habría encantado conocer a quien logró sacar de su soltería de nacimiento al viejo Stark.

—Maria Stark. Tony no habla de ella, tampoco de su padre.

Steve le miró un segundo, y luego frunció el ceño.

—Siempre creí que Howard andaba tras las faldas de Peggy. Pero creo que sólo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos. Lo que fue bueno para mí antes de enfrentarme a Cráneo Rojo.

—¿Peggy?— inquirió Bruce curioso.

—Sí, ella era mi…

—¿Novia?

Steve se mordió los labios y finalmente miró a Bruce a los ojos.

—Eso podría decirse. Si solamente un beso cuenta como una relación de novios.

—¿Murió?— preguntó Bruce con pena anticipada.

—No. Está en un asilo, tiene una enfermedad que la hace olvidar. A veces me recuerda, y a veces cree que soy un nieto perdido. Intento que eso no sea un problema para ella. A estas alturas puede verme como quiera.

—Peggy… Margaret Carter. Sí, ella habló mucho de ti después de tu desaparición. Cuando estaba en el colegio tenía un compañero de cuarto que era tu fan número uno, según él, y tenía videos grabados de tus hazañas. En las entrevistas ella aparecía. Era muy bella.

—Lo sigue siendo— asintió Steve con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Lo siento. Debe ser difícil para ti recordar eso. A tu novia, quiero decir.

—Bueno, la quise mucho. Y la sigo queriendo, pero hay una gran abismo entre nosotros. En todos sentidos— dijo Steve enfatizando lo último.

—Entiendo eso. Betty y yo…

—¿Betty es la hija de Ross?— dijo Steve cuando Bruce se interrumpió. Sólo asintió apesadumbrado—. ¿La sigues amando?

Steve carraspeó al terminar esa pregunta. Esperaba que no hubiera sonado con anhelo, porque estuvo seguro de que lo dijo así. Pero Bruce pareció no darse cuenta de eso.

—No lo sé. Hace mucho que no la veo. Pudo haber encontrado la manera de comunicarse conmigo después de lo de Nueva York, o yo con ella. Pero siento que algo se rompió entre nosotros en el Harlem.

—Si ella volviera…

—No importaría. Su padre es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no verla a mi lado. Y además, ya estoy casado.

Tras esas palabras, Bruce se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina.

—Bruce, yo no…

Pero Bruce lo interrumpió con una sonrisa sin alegría. Luego siguió su camino. Steve miró una vez más la pintura de los padres de Tony para acallar esa repentina tristeza. Bruce seguía amando a Betty Ross. Esto no era nada más que un circo, como había dicho Bruce. No tenía esperanza, y ni siquiera debía plantearse tener una.

**ooooo**

—¿Así que exoesqueleto? ¿Qué otros secretos esconde el Ejército?— preguntó Tony a Sam en el taller del primero.

Al millonario no le habría importado echar de su torre a Wilson, que ya se había instalado como si fuera un invitado especial; Pepper debería ya haber aprendido a no confiar en todo el mundo. Primero Hill y ahora Wilson, ¿qué seguía? ¿Las niñas exploradoras de Baltimore? Sin embargo su curiosidad inventiva volvió a la carga cuando recordó las imágenes de lo sucedido en Washington. Wilson se había mostrado ciertamente impresionante, aunque no lo admitiría y mucho menos al mismo Wilson.

—Titanio y mylar. Tenía paneles solares para alimentar las turbinas de alta velocidad. Es todo lo que sé sobre su construcción. Pero sí sé que funcionaba de maravilla. Es una lástima que haya sido destruido— respondió Sam.

El hombre estaba fascinado con su estancia en la torre Vengadores, sobre todo por lo que le había contado Steve y lo que confirmó después con Natasha. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para hacer una visita y mirar de primera mano la tecnología y forma de vida de los superhéroes. Tras su lucha con el Capitán América fue dado de baja del Ejército definitivamente, sobre todo cuando el Gobierno declaró como amenazas potenciales a los héroes, y él había estado muy ligado a uno de ellos. Lo esperaba, pero no por ello quería darse por vencido en la lucha contra HYDRA.

—Puedo replicarlo si recuerdas alguna otra cosa. Y seguramente mejorarlo. No sé, tal vez una red de emisores hológraficos— dijo Tony casualmente.

—¿Bromeas? Tengo toda la información. Lo que has visto no es todo lo que soy capaz de hacer— respondió Sam ocultando su entusiasmo.

—Entonces mueve el trasero y trae esa información. No puedo concentrarme en una sola cosa, necesito algo para trabajar mientras planeo cómo salvar a Bruce de Ross, mientras dirijo una de las industrias más importantes del país, mientras averiguo por qué diablos el cabeza de pájaro y la sexy espía están casados, y mientras mejoro mis armaduras.

Sam sonrió radiantemente.

—Steve dijo que eras insufrible, pretencioso, egoísta y manipulador. Pero creo que estaba exagerando— sonrió más Sam.

—¿En serio? Oh, qué bien. Recuérdame darle las _gracias_ al anciano por su agradable camaradería— resopló Tony pensando en una sola cosa: venganza.

Sam rió abiertamente y luego palmeó la espalda de Tony, haciéndolo trastabillar. Bueno, quizá Wilson no sería una mala adición, aunque primero tendría que enseñarle las reglas del lugar: nadie rompe su espacio personal sin su permiso.

**ooooo**

—Así que… nuestra última noche de tranquilidad— murmuró Bruce a Steve.

Estaban sentados en el mismo sitio en el que por la mañana practicaron yoga. El rubio hizo todo lo posible por pasar sus últimas horas sin pensar en cosas deprimentes, y lo había logrado de cierto modo. Después de comer fueron a nadar un rato en el mar, y fue relajante. Al menos para Bruce, que había dicho que hacía siglos que no se zambullía en el agua salada de un océano. Para Steve fue el aumentar su problema de cerebro convertido en vísceras, porque el científico se había quitado la playera y entró al agua con una bermuda larga que se le pegó al cuerpo y dejó poco a la imaginación cuando salió.

¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en el físico de los demás y se sonrojaba como colegiala por ese hecho? ¡Había visto antes a Bruce semidesnudo! ¡Deja eso! ¡Había visto completamente desnudos a muchos hombres antes! (Que no había tiempo para el pudor mientras estabas en el frente). Esa sensación de nerviosismo y el querer seguir mirando y a la vez no ya la había pasado antes. Mucho tiempo antes. Solamente con _él_ se había sentido así de nervioso en un momento de intimidad… y estaba seguro que lo había amado. Pero ahora no podía permitirse volver a cometer el mismo error. No dos veces, y no por los mismos motivos. Debía dejar de pensar en Bruce como algo más que amigos y compañeros de batalla.

Pero Bruce lo complicaba, pensó Steve cuando veía esa sonrisa y esos ojos. Y ahora se añadía la imagen de su cuerpo. ¿Era algo raro que encontrara el vello en el pecho de Bruce como algo excitante y que quisiera saber qué se sentiría enredar sus dedos en él?

—¿Estás bien, Steve? Te ves algo… raro.

El rubio gimió metiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Esto no debería estar pasando. Se sobrepuso al instante sin embargo. Si no quería que pasara, debía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Estoy cansado— respondió en voz baja levantando de nuevo la cabeza—. Será mejor que vaya a dormir. El auto vendrá a recogernos a medio día y no quiero parecer un zombie. Buenas noches.

Bruce sonrió de medio lado al ver marcharse a Steve. Era algo positivo que el rubio ya tuviera referencias modernas en su habla normal. Recordó que había acudido a él para preguntarle sobre el "Apocalipsis Zombie" del que le había hablado Tony. Y es que el buen Tony le había puesto a ver "La noche de los Muertos Vivientes", diciéndole que estaba basada en hechos reales, que había sucedido en los 90´s y era un capítulo negro en la historia de la humanidad. Había sido divertido al principio, pero luego de que Steve tuviera miedo de que sus antiguos compañeros se hubieran levantado de sus tumbas, sufriendo en busca de alimento vivo, tuvieron que explicarle que era sólo una película, ficción. Nada revivía a los muertos. Steve pasó dos semanas sin hablarle a Tony.

Luego de un rato, Bruce decidió ir a la cama e intentar dormir también. Cosa que se le antojaba imposible. Durante las últimas horas había podido, por momentos, olvidarse de su situación. Pero ahora que el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido reflexionaba sobre lo que sucedería inevitablemente.

Caminó lentamente, como si con el hecho de que lo hiciera de ese modo el tiempo también iría lento. El pasillo de arriba parecía bastante lóbrego con el viento soplando tras las ventanas panorámicas, moviendo las palmeras y la mar. Pero de nuevo sucedió. Era como si algo tapara sus oídos y el silencio reinara a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero era hasta ahora que pensaba en ello. Debía recordar qué había sucedido para que, de unos meses para acá, el silencio pareciera introducirse en sus noches solitarias. Sobre todo esas noches, porque cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio no le sucedía. Y era algo que tenía que ver con Hulk, estuvo seguro.

Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento absurdo de auto consolación. Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba comportándose como un idiota. Emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia la habitación que había escogido dos noches antes , pensando en lo raro que Steve se había visto a lo largo del día, conforme pasaban las horas. Había notado la peculiar mirada del rubio cuando fueron a nadar, y después de eso parecía querer evitar el contacto visual con él.

Bruce concluyó que, como él, Steve estaba volviendo paulatinamente a la realidad. Que de pronto estaban comprendiendo que por mucho que se hubieran reído el día anterior de la situación, era una situación… jodida. Sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar. Sabía que Tony tenía razón y que su matrimonio no tendría nada más allá de estrategia. Fingirían lo mejor que pudieran en la dichosa conferencia de prensa, y luego volvería a la rutina en la torre. Steve aprendiendo, y Bruce encerrado. Quizás unidos únicamente como compañeros, utilizando sus mejores armas para un mundo mejor y en paz. No tendrían que verse todos los días, no habría por qué fingir dentro de sus respectivas cúpulas. No había nada que los uniera más que compañerismo y amistad. En ese orden.

Apresuró el paso para no hundirse demasiado en sus pensamientos, pero al pasar frente a la habitación de Steve se detuvo. El silencio se había roto. Steve estaba gimiendo.

Bruce abrió la puerta con cautela.

El rubio estaba en la cama, agitándose, y la poca luz que daba la lámpara de noche le permitió a Bruce distinguir las muecas dolorosas en su rostro. Los fuertes puños del rubio apretaban las sábanas. Estaba en medio de una pesadilla.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Bruce se encaminó hasta la cama para despertar a Steve con calma. Nunca se sabe cuál será la respuesta de un abrupto despertar, menos durante una pesadilla. Sin embargo, antes de que Bruce pudiera tocar un hombro de Steve, que esa era su intención, el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó la mano que el científico había dejado al aire al intentar acercarla.

Los azules ojos de Steve se clavaron en los de Bruce, brillantes. Bruce tragó en seco, pero se recompuso al instante.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó en murmullo.

Steve no respondió. Seguía tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que tuvo su última pesadilla. Creía que ya había superado esa etapa. Cerró los ojos cuando Bruce se soltó de su agarre, pero en lugar de alejar su mano, la acercó hasta pasarla por los rubios cabellos.

En ese momento Bruce vio en Steve vulnerabilidad. No su timidez o su inocencia; mucho menos su gallardía y valentía. Steve se le antojaba ahora mismo demasiado endeble. Tampoco lo pensó mucho: se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin dejar de repasar sus dedos por sobre las hebras rubias.

Consuelo. Steve necesitaba consuelo. Bruce no era un experto en ello, pero podía hacer un intento, ¿cierto? No dijo nada, porque no sabía qué decir. Era demasiado… irreal.

—No te vayas…

La voz de Steve había salido en un susurro, y Bruce estuvo seguro que el rubio estaba más dormido que despierto, sin embargo no se negó. Menos cuando Steve se hizo a un lado sutilmente, invitándolo a la cama.

Bien, también podía hacer eso. Eran compañeros… amigos. Nadie se moría por brindar apoyo a un amigo.

Cuando se recostó junto a Steve, éste alzó una mano y la posó sobre la suya. La retiró suavemente de su frente para, simplemente, apretarla. No había nada de extraordinario en ese hecho, tampoco en el hecho de que Steve se acurrucara demasiado cerca de él. Estaba casi dormido, seguramente no sabía lo que hacía, y no estaba en la labor de Bruce hacerlo notar ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que Bruce cayó en la cuenta de que Steve ya estaba durmiendo otra vez, al parecer profundamente. Debía moverse y retirarse a su habitación. Pero fue entonces que distinguió un sonido suave, ese mantra que se adentraba a su mente. Como el sonido de un reloj en medio de la noche, pero no era molesto para nada.

Bruce se durmió finalmente, arrullado por aquél sonido. En algún momento de la noche, Steve se acurrucó entre sus brazos, y Bruce apenas entreabrió los ojos ante el movimiento, sólo para recibir al rubio y volver a la paz de un sueño que al fin había alcanzado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Vale, continuo con esto. La situación está establecida. En el próximo capítulo tanto Steve como Bruce tendrán que enfrentar una parte de su pasado, y lo que ello significa en su matrimonio. Y por supuesto, comenzar a vivir como tal._

_Como verán, pongo pedacitos de lo que sucede en la torre, porque después serán importantes. Habrá más desarrollo con los otros personajes._

_Y hasta aquí, que son casi las tres de la madrugada y yo debo seguir trabajando :P_

_Mil gracias a quiénes leen esto, y sobre todo a quiénes me dejan su opinión. _

_Látex._

_PD. En un lapsus se me ocurrió la idea de Tony siendo malo con Steve diciéndole que los zombies eran reales, desencadenando la histeria del pobre soldado. ¿A alguien le gustaría desarrollar esa anécdota? Porque me encantaría leer algo así xD_


End file.
